Triplet mayhem and the reunion
by quetion123
Summary: After leaving without telling the hosts, Haruhi returns for the Reunion but shes not coming back alone...
1. Chapter 1

*disclaimer i don't own Ouran high school host club nor the characters besides Hiroshi, Yasuo and Takumi. oh and Haruhi is 25 so is the triplets, Tamiki and Kyoya are 26 and Hunny and mori are 27.

* * *

When mori and Hunny graduate they still agreed to stay in the host club but only came when they could. They where happy till Haruhi left them without a single word.

9 years later somewhere in America….

"Hello?"

"Haruhi my beautiful daughter" Ranka yelled excitedly.

"Hay dad. How have you been?" I asked.

"Good, good but sweet heart that's not why I rang, know you don't like talking about them but the hosts..." but I cut him off.

"Dad you know I don't have anything to do with them anymore, that's why I moved to America." I said

I know sweet heart but don't you think it's time… and besides they have been annoying me and asking me to invite you to a little Reunion there having this weekend and well they really miss you sweet heart, so plleeaassee… if not for them than maybe for my grandkids that I haven't seen before because someone refuses to visit.." he said hinting it was my fault.

I sighed "Dad I don't know and I'm sorry they've been annoying you but I just don't know if it's the right time you know,,, but if it means that much to you then I'll come I think I have a meeting in japan any way." I said

"Yay! I can't wait to see you, oh and how's the law firm going? I heard that it's going really well especially with it being in the news all the time."

"Yea dad," trying to regain me hearing, "it is. It gets hard at times but I managed it. Being a lawyer and the manager of the new law firm is pretty hard but I did in the end." I said with a small smile.

"Aaawww you're doing great sweet heart, is my annoying brother there to pester you?" he asked in an annoyed voice.

I giggled a bit "No dad, he died a while ago," I said slightly sad "but you should be thankful he practically gave me the law firm."

"I know but he just makes me soo mad sometimes" he sighed "so he really past away how long ago?"

"A month ago, he said to say goodbye and that he was sorry." I said remembering how he looked, how he begged me to tell my father he was sorry for everything. "But any way dads I better go I'll ring when I get the tickets and when we have landed in japan ok"

"Ok sweet heart can't wait to see you and the kids" he said saddened.

"Oh and dad"

"Yes sweet heart?" he asked curiously

"Don't tell any of them I'm coming, I want it to be a surprise. Ok" I said sternly

"Ok sweet heart bye" and with that the line went dead, I put my phone away and sighed *he won't let this go if I don't show up* I sighed again and rubbed my left temple wiling the headache to go away.

"Is everything all right mother" Hiroshi my middel son asked he was tall for his age an often got mistaken for 12 even though he was 7, he had black raven hair, that looked silver in the sunlight.

Yea mother is everything ok?" Yasuo my middle son, now he was the mischief type and like his brother also got mistaken for his age, he had ginger hair (that reminded me of the twins a lot) asked concern laced in his voice.

"Yea everything's fine just thinking of taking a trip" I said looking them over.

"Really mommy?" Takumi my youngest son was tall just like his older brothers but he had blond hair, asked. All in all they had the same features and would have been the same if not for their hair and has my browns eyes but where smaller, they often got told that if they had the same hair colour than no one could tell them apart but I know I could tell them apart.

"Yea, just after I see what I have planned for this weekend and the maybe the week."

"Actually mother you don't have anything planed as of right now but you do have those people who have been trying to get a hold of you since 3 weeks ago." Hiroshi said looking over his phone schedule.

I sighed "well where do they want to meet?" I asked hoping it wasn't Germany or Switzerland.

"Well it seems they all live in Japan and have asked to sort a meeting as soon as possible." Hiroshi said not looking up.

*Actually this could work*I thought "well is a good thing where going to Japan then." I said smiling; all three of them looked at me questioningly. I laughed they reminded me so much of the twins even though they were Triplets.

"Yep where going to Japan to visit your granddad and some old friends of mine" I smiled evilly *this will be interesting* I thought as I picked Takumi up and went to Stacey my secretary's desk.

"Stacey can you please get me 4 plane tickets to Japan and make a meeting with those people that have been asking to have a meeting with me please"

"Sure Haru" she said looking at me and smiling

"Oh and cancel any meetings I have for this week and next week ok?" I said looking at her

"Got it" she said waving "have a good holiday..."

****************TIME SKIP********************************************************

Nobody's pov

They walked out of the airport and toward the front. Haruhi looked around remembering all that had happened when she lived here, *japan hasn't really changed* she thought as she got her phone. 20 minutes later a Dark black 2012 Lexus LFA car pulled up next to them Haruhi thanked the man who brought it while her sons put their bags in the boot. Haruhi got in the driver's side while Hiroshi got in the passenger and Yasuo and Takumi sat at the back.

She started off slow so she could talk to them, "Ok guys my dad is a bit different from other men…" but Hiroshi cut her off. "We know mum we saw pictures and you've told us like a million times remember. He said looking at her with reassuring eyes.

Haruhi sighed "right ok then, by the way well be staying with him for the night ok" she said looking at the two at the back and back to her oldest.

"Yes that's ok mum" they said in perfect sink she laughed they acted so much like the twins.

"Oh and he doesn't live in a fancy place like we do so please be nice and keep all hurtful comments to yourself." She said warning them but mostly looking at Yasuo.

She drove a bit faster, ignoring Hiroshi's protest her other two just smiled, and she parked in front of the familiar apartment building and got out. The triplets stared at it *maybe he owns the whole thing building*Yasuo thought *nope these are lower apartment buildings apparently* Hiroshi thought back to his younger triplet *I hope it's nice* Takumi thought grabbing his mother's right hand and squeezing it. Yasuo smiled *you know Takumi there are monsters here and they like stealing sweets and eating little kids that love cute things.* he thought to his younger twin

*NO your lying there are no monsters here…* Takumi thought looking at Yasuo

*Oh but there are and they love little kids who love cute things and eat cake on a daily bases, I know me and Hiroshi are safe* he thought while smiling evilly. Takumi looked at Yasuo *There aren't really people like that Yasuo* he asked scared.

*Sorry little brother but there are and they want to eat you* he then kicked a stone that went flying toward a bin making a noise *oh looks like they can smell you Takumi, there coming for you* he thought waving his arms in front of him scaring the younger twin.

*NNNNNOOOOOO* he thought making the older brothers clutch their heads in pain.

"MUMMY "he screamed pulling Haruhi's arm, in an attempt to jump on her. She looked down at her son's eyes to see them full of tears, she picked him up and he squeezed her tight mumbling about monsters. Haruhi tried to calm her sulking son while she stared death glares at her older sons who were trying to look innocent.

"Calm down Takumi there are no monsters here that will harm you I promise" Haruhi said looking at her son smiling.

"Are you sure." He said looking scared

"I'm sure now come on dry those crocodile tears and let's go see grandpa ne" she said smiling she looked at her older boys still holding Takumi. "You boys are so dead." Scolding them.

"But, but it was just a bit of fun." Yasuo whined.

"And I had no part in it I swear mother" Hiroshi looked at his mother pleadingly

Haruhi sighed knowing she wasn't going to win this argument "fine but no more scaring your brother like that its worse enough he still gets scared of the boggy man and makes me check the closet and bed thanks to you two." She said shaking her head. The boys just laughed as they remembered the small prank they played on Takumi and how he gets there mother to check their bed for monsters all the time, or he won't go for a nap.

Haruhi and the boys made their way up the stairs. Haruhi stopped at the door that she knew all too well and nocked wait for her dad to come out and great them. Haruhi smiled as the door opened and her father stood there smiling at her.

Ranka's POV

When Ranka opened the door expecting it to be Haruhi but instead stood a tall woman with long brown hair and stunning brown eyes he almost fainted as he thought it was his deceased wife Kotoko. He looked at her almost confused as to why she was here.

"Hello dad." Haruhi said smiling

"Haruhi…" I nearly passed out

"Come on dad I haven't changed that much, have I?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Haruhi my beautiful daughter, look at you, you look so different I almost didn't recognise you." I said about to give her a hug when I stopped and looked at the young boy right hip.

"And who are these handsome young boys with you Haruhi?" I asked looking at the three boys that looked allot alike but there hair was different, *they remind me of someone* I thought silently staring at them.

Haruhi looked about to answer when the one with orange hair stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello my dear onichan, I am the middle grandson Yasuo or you can know me as the awesome one of my two triplet brothers." He said then he hugged me not that I didn't like it but I was so stunned, I didn't know what to say these are the boys Haruhi was telling me about over the phone but *he reminds me of someone…* I thought

"I am Hiroshi the oldest of the twins," The one with black hair said bowing *well I think it's black* I thought "you can refer to me as Hiro for short." He looked up. There is something intimidating about him I shivered as he stepped back *who does he remind me of too?* I thought trying to remember.

"And I'm Takumi and I'm the younger one of my two brothers "he said smiling shyly, I looked at the young boy named Takumi he looked so cute but his hair why his hair is blond…. Blond realisation hit me like a ton of bricks I could not believe it they remind me of, of THE HOST CLUB!

* * *

I hope use like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own O.H.S host club but i do own my characters. oh an I'm sorry for adding onichan is supposed to be Ojisan. I'm sorry if people were reading chapter 2 i made alot of mistakes so i had to change them, hehe sos.

* * *

Chapter 2

**********************************Haruhi's POV ***********************

Haruhi looked at her sons smiling *at least they didn't do anything embarrassing*I thought

Haruhi looked at her youngest as he was introducing himself, *he so cute* I silently thought. Haruhi looked at her father and her face became grim, *oh no* I thought.

"Soo dad" she said cutting Takumi's mumbling off "are you going to invite us in or are we going to have to stand out here for the rest of the day." I said smiling at my dumbfounded father.

"Oh yea sorry sweat heart come in" he said smiling

*Wow nothing has changed* I silently thought, I placed Takumi down much to his protests and went to the old memorial that had my mother's picture on it.

"Mummy who's that she looks just like you and she's really pretty" Takumi said smiling

"Yea mum is she your twin?" Yasuo asked looking at the picture then at me. Hiroshi just looked at the picture waiting for an answer.

"No this is my mum, your guy's grandmother but she died when I was really young." I said remembering the day my mother died. I felt six pair of arms wrap around me hugging me close, I looked up to find my kids there. *They are just so cute* I thought smiling at them.

"Tea time!" my dad said coming in with two cups of tea. "I'm sorry boys but I don't know what to give you." He said looking at them.

"Don't worry dad they can wait till I get the bags and I'll give them a hot chocolate." I said smiling at him.

"Oh don't worry mother well go get the bags now." Hiroshi said looking me in the eyes.

"Oh ok then but Yasuo don't tease your brothers please." I looked at him sternly

"Sure mother come along Takumi" he said grabbing his brother's arm.

I sighed,"Hiroshi please watch him." I looked at him as he nodded and followed his brothers.

I looked back at my dad waiting for the questions to start about the boys.

****************** Ranka POV**********************************

I looked at the boys then back at Haruhi then back again I just couldn't believe it, could it be true, I waited for the young boys to leave before I asked "Haruhi who is the boy's father and where is he?" I asked keeping my cool.

Haruhi sighed she looked down at her cup. "Honestly dad I don't know myself." She said shrugging

My eye twitched "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW? Which one of those Bustards touched you?" I yelled losing my cool.

"Dad I don't know who you're talking about? But I swear I don't …"

"I'm talking about the HOST CLUB WHICH ONE OF THEM, I SWEAR IF IT WAS THAT BLOND IDIOT!"I yelled running to my room and grabbing by bat.

"Dad calm down please," Haruhi said looking at me she sweet dropped, "since when did you have a baseball bat" she asked

"Oh I've had this for ages for when the Host club had any ideas and now that they have I will destroy them! I yelled Haruhi just sighed and grabbed the bat

"Dad please calm down and let me explain I don't know if the host club are my sons fathers because it was an accident at the hospital some woman wanted to have a baby and so she was getting a sperm donor but somehow our files got mixed up and what I thought was an ordinary check-up turned out to be the procedure and by the time I knew what was going on it was too late. Plus that day I wasn't feeling to well and had to take that medication that made my site a bit fuzzy so that made it worse. By the time the doctors knew what was going on they couldn't stop it and so I ended up pregnant. I asked who the father was but the tubes apparently got mixed up and so they don't know who the father is. I, I did a test when the boys were born but I couldn't open the envelope so I threw it away." She said tears coming down her face.

I moved closer to her and hugged her "oh sweet heart its ok, but what happens when the boys want to know who their father is?" I asked her.

"I would get the test done again and well we'll find out then." She said wiping the tears from her eyes. *oh Kotoko if only you were here you'd know what to do* I silently thought.

**************************BOYS POV********************************

(** this means the boys are talking telepathically)

We waited outside the door, listening to what had happened to our mother, until we heard Ranka ask what she would do if we wanted to know who our father was. We just smiled and thought *nothing because we would never ask, we don't need a father.*

*Don't you think we should ask who our father is* Takumi thought to his brothers looking scared

*No way they'll just get in the way and take mother away from us. He'll demand her attention all the time and well hardly see her. So I say f*&$# him we don't need him* Yasuo thought

*Now, now there is no need for that kind of language but we do have a right to know and in all honesty I want to know if this Host club are our fathers but there is no way in hell they are getting a chance with our mother.* Hiroshi thought smiling at his siblings. *but that doesn't matter remember we all agreed there is no room for another man, especially one who calls himself dad, there is only us and mum no one else. And besides we all know how we don't like sharing too much* Hiroshi thought.

Yasuo smiled *yea we may fight a lot but when it comes to sharing we aren't that good at it*

Takumi giggled evilly *so are we going to make sure these guys know their place?* he thought and looked at his brothers, they all nodded.

*well protect you mother* they all thought before going inside the small apartment.

*******************************************************************Haruhi sighed as she waited silently for her father and sons to finish changing, they had decided to go out for dinner and treat her father. She said it had to be somewhere simple but then they decided to change.

"Are use nearly done" she yelled.

"Yes mother, were just waiting for Takumi, but mother don't you think you should change too." Hiroshi asked looking at what I was wearing.

"Um…" I looked at what he was wearing and said "I thought we were going somewhere simple, why are you dressed in flash cloths?" I asked looking him up and down.

"Silly mommy" Takumi said coming out of the room dressed the same as his brother.

"Yea mom we thought you were smarter than that." Yasuo said coming out and standing next to Takumi.

"But if we have to tell you it's going to make more later than we already are." Hiroshi said looking at his watch. Haruhi could feel her eye twitch as she was pushed into the room the boys just excited.

"You know use are so meant to your mother." Haruhi said closing the door *and you act so much like the host club* she thought. She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, she walked over to the bed and found an outfit already set out for her *damn those kids* she thought. She changed and brushed her hair leaving it out, she walked out she looked at the boys and winked "Thanks boys for choosing the dress now are we ready to go?" she asked looking around.

"Wait Haruhi… her dad said looking at her "do you think we could have a quick picture of you and the boys?" he grabbed his camera and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Haruhi smiled "sure dad why not." Haruhi sat down and Takumi sat on her lap. Hiroshi took her left and Yasuo took her right, they all smiled and Ranka thought he was going to cry as he took the picture.

*****************************TIME SKIP*****************************

They sat at the restaurant laughing and telling the Triplets about the old host group and what mischief they use to get up too.

*we could see everyone staring at us, mum and granddad have ignored them but honestly why can't people cant seem to mind their own business* Yasuo thought.

*I agree but with what mum's been telling us it seems this little host group holds a special place in our mothers heart, it's going to be difficult getting rid of them.*Hiroshi thought

*yea well it can't be that difficult can it?* Yasuo thought taking a quick drink.

*I don't think it will be but we'll have to be careful* Hiroshi thought looking at his granddad.

*well we'll have to make a plan when we go to the dinner tomorrow from what I've been told by Ranka they won't be expecting us so I suggest we make a plan in the bathroom or when we collect extra chairs because there might not be enough chairs there.*Hiroshi thought looking at Yasuo

*You know its creepy how you know this.* Yasuo said eyeing his brother.

*I was just merely stating the obvious dear brother.*Hiroshi smiled *Takumi your being awfully quiet* Hiroshi thought eating his dinner.

*oh I was listening to mums story it seems they really loved her.* Takumi thought looking at his brothers.

*yes well as long as they remain friends that's fine but we all know those who we have trusted to be our mums friend have ended up asking her out on dates.* Yasuo thought. *Well I'm bored let's go do something* Yasuo thought

*I agree, Takumi are you coming?* Hiroshi thought looking at his younger brother

Takumi winked and excused himself from the table along with his brothers.

Haruhi's POV

I watched as the boys made their way to the bathroom but I know there up to something, I sighed and looked at my father he seemed calm but a little on the edge I wonder if it's the restaurant.

"Don't worry about paying the bill dad me and the boys got it besides we wanted to treat you." I said smiling at him.

"Oh no dear you at least let me have to pay for half." He said smiling

"Dad don't worry we got ok, we wanted to treat you." I smiled reassuringly

"Well if you don't mind." He said eating his dinner.

"But to be honest with you Dad what happens when the father of my sons is the hosts i mean they act alot like them. what if they try to take them away from me or its some stranger and they try to as well, what if the boys hate me and want to leave for lying to them… I-I-I just couldn't handle that" I said tears threatening to spill.

"Oh Haruhi they won't do that and your a good lawyer you can fight for custody and I'm sure the boys will be fine with it but I'm suggesting you get a test done again OK. I'll keep it a secret." He said hugging me "Your mother will be proud of you, you know that right?" he said looking at me.

"Yea I know dad." I said smiling at him as a wiped the tears away. We talked about what I and the boys have done, till the boys came back. By the time I paid for the meal and we got to the car everyone was tired. We drove home In silence and Takumi fell asleep along with the other boys who were trying to stay awake, I carried Takumi and tucked him in, as well as Yasuo and Hiroshi and went to my bed.

Haruhi woke the next morning to find her three sons sleeping next to her *when did they get there* she thought. She quietly grabbed her camera and took a few photos, she smiled *her boys* she thought pushing Takumi's blond hair from his eyes and slowly leaving to make everyone breakfast.

She sighed as she remembered how the hosts would have sleep overs and she would often look at them as they slept peacefully, they looked so cute when they slept, she smiled a little at the memory. She looked for her phone and found one missed call from Stacey, she quickly but quietly stepped outside and redialed.

'Hay what do you need?'

'Hay Haru, I have the meeting times for those family's that kept ringing, they decided to make a meeting at the same time I think they want you to be their lawyer or something like that.' She said in an uninterested tone.

'I see… well who are they and send me the time and place to my phone so I can put it in my calendar.' Haruhi replied.

'Well I made the meeting for Monday because I knew you would be busy today and tomorrow, 7:00am at the Silver Lianare restaurant and the clients are Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Otori, Suoh and Hitachiin' she laughed '5 of the most richest families in Japan want your help wow that's just wow' she said sounding excited

Haruhi nearly dropped the phone 'Stacey did you tell them my name well my real name.' I asked sounding panicked.

'Um… no I didn't Haruhi I said Yin will be there but I didn't once mention your name I swear, but what's wrong should I cancel the meeting?' she asked concerned

'No, no everything's fine I was just wondering if you used my real name thank you Stacey that will be all' I said about to hang up.

'OK by haru.' She said

*So they want a meeting well this is going to be interesting*Haruhi said walking back inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading see use later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or the cars in this story.

Haruhi POV

Haruhi made her way to the kitchen and made her sons and dad there appropriate breakfasts before going to wake her sons up. *The dinners tonight, and the party's tomorrow we need to go shopping* she thought silently opening the door to her old bedroom. She walked over to the window and opened the curtains letting the sun in. she was meet with the sound of groaning and a broken alarm clock, *geez they didn't have to destroy my alarm clock* she silently grumbled.

"Come on boy's time to get up." She said as she looked them over. They turned over and ignored her Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Come on you three times to get up" she bent down and shook Yasuo's arm.

They continued to ignore her, "come on sweet hearts" she said lifting Takumi, which disturbed the other two, into a sitting position then lifting the others as well.

"Mommy why do you have…Takumi said rubbing his eyes

"…To wake us up… Yasuo continued looking at her with tired eyes

…"At an ungodly hour." Hiroshi finished, stretching. All of them giving off frightening Dark auras.

Haruhi shook her head, "because its 12:00pm and we have to go to the other apartment, then go shopping for outfits for the dinner Reunion and the Party tomorrow, so get up." She said smiling at the now grumpy boys *they looked so cute* she silently thought.

"Come on guys I made your favourite breakfast, Takumi…" she said sweetly "you get a slice of strawberry cake but only if you eat your bacon and eggs, and a side of milk." She said looking at the youngest triplet whose head shot up. "Hiroshi your eggs on toast are ready and don't worry the toasts not burnt ok. With a side of tea." She said smiling as he looked up interested. "And Yasuo your pancakes are ready with syrup and butter, with a hot cocoa on the side, now uses don't want them to get cold do you? So get up and get ready." She said walking out as the boys got up and changed.

The boys looked up as she left *how did they get an awesome mum like her* they all thought, as they finished changing. They ran to get their breakfast there mother made.

Ranka woke up to the smell of homemade cooking but not just anyone's Haruhi's, so like any normal parent he got up and joined the triplets and Haruhi.

"So dad…" she said giving him his plate of food and coffee, "I and the boys are going shopping and where wondering if you would like to join us, plus we'll be staying at the apartment so we won't bother you." She said smiling sweetly.

"Of course I would love to go shopping with you my beautiful daughter I can't wait just let me get changed first ok." And with that he raced off.

She smiled and took another bite of her toast, before looking at the boys "Yasuo, Takumi please swallow your food." She said looking at them. They stared and gave her the thumbs up, she sighed.

When they finished they made their way out to the car park were Haruhi unlooked her favourite car The 2012 Lexus LFA (don't own any cars mentioned in this story) but she asked if it could be painted Black. Her dad stood there and stared, Haruhi started to giggle "Come on dad, before where late." She said snapping him out of his daze.

"Of course sorry Hunny" he said getting in the front while the boys hopped in the back. "I can't wait to go shopping with you; we can finally have that father, daughter bonding time." He said smiling

Haruhi smiled, while the Triplets shook their heads *poor Ojisan* as they shot out of the car park.

********************TIME SKIP************************************

The car was parked on the side walk and Ranka got out of the car shaking slightly, while the boys tried to comfort him.

"Eh? sorry dad I didn't mean to go that fast." She said rubbing her neck looking guilty.

Ranka shook his head "n-n-no its o-k dear I wasn't expecting that, but next time can we please drive a little slower." He said still shaking.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." She laughed.

"WHAT! WE COULD HAVE DIED WITH THE SPEED YOU WERE GOING AND NOT TO MENTION THE WAY YOU WERE SWERVING THROUGH THOSE CARS WAS DANGEROUS!"He screamed.

"Hey it wasn't my fault they were slow, now come on were going to be late by the time were done here and dropped you off, we'll be late for the dinner." She said walking toward the building.

********************TIME SKIP*************************************

Hour later they had decided on a green strapless dress that came down to her mid-thigh. It flowed over her, showing off her curves. It was frilly at the ends but was comfortable and made her look stunning.

Next the boys and Ranka had argued about the dress for the dinner before deciding on a red cocktail dress that was also strapless, that also stopped mid-thigh. (Not very good at describing will show pictures.)

***************************TIME SKIP******************************

Half and hour later they had settled on a plain black suit with a green tie and white dress shirt, that was to go with dinner tonight.

The boys picked a red dress shirt with a red tie to match while the jacket was black and so were the pants. To go with Haruhi's dress and for the party. Once they were done they made their way to the car and Haruhi drove slowly. (will have pictures)

*********************TIME SKIP************************************

After dropping Ranka off they made their way to Lexus Hotel where they booked out the top suite (pent house) and apparently floor. Haruhi grumbled at the fact they had the whole floor and a special card to get in. As her sons got ready, Haruhi had the other cars brought to the hotel parking lot and had the front desk send the tickets to her room.

"Boys could you come here a minute?" Haruhi called from her room.

"Yes mom" they said in perfect sink.

"well you see its about mommy's friends, I don't want you to tell them where kind of rich ok" she said looking at them.

"Whys that mother" they asked

"Because I want to see if they are the same or if they have changed" she said smiling.

"I want to see if there the, kind guys I remember and not arrogant like other rich people OK?" she said looking them in the eyes.

"I see. Alright mom we'll does as you wish but you have to tell them eventually." Hiroshi said looking at her. *who's the parent here* she thought sarcastically

"And we get to take my favorite car!" Takumi yelled excitedly.

Haruhi giggled "Sure sweet heart"

"Oh and for the party well show up in Yasuo's car" Hiroshi said looking at her intently.

*Geez he reminds me of Kyoya and Mori, Haruhi thought "Alright you have a deal." She said, they smiled and hugged her. "OK troops go get ready and don't forget to act plain well poor" she said winking at them. They saluted her (out of fun) and walked out a plan already forming in their minds. *now how do they act poor* they all thought.

*******************TIME SKIP*****************************************

Haruhi and her sons walked out of the elevator and could hear addable gasps from people in the lobby the boys winked at a few women who in turn blushed furiously, Haruhi shook her head and headed to the front entrance to find their car waiting for them. It was Black, with all four windows on the passenger, back seats and back windows were tinted. It was a Lamborghini Estoque.

Haruhi stared at the car it was really expensive but she made a deal with her sons that if they stayed ahead of their class and passed all there tests then she would buy any car they wanted but they had to prove it. Of course they really wanted their cars so they stayed ahead of their class the entire year and even the teacher said they were ahead of the class in everything, which made her suspicious but a deal was a deal. They remained ahead of their class and I was proud of them.

Haruhi got into the car and Hiroshi and Yasuo got in the back while Takumi got in the front, it was his car after all. Haruhi started the engine and speed off to The Forever Restaurant.

BOYS POV

They looked at the car there mom had gotten them they smiled at the thought of Hacking into the schools data base and taking (Borrowing) all the notes for their classes. But they of course learnt them just to be fare. Their mother was suspicious but that was until Takumi brought on the crocodile tears and she eventually gave in.

*Get ready hosts* they thought simultaneously.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own. sorry this is a small chapter.

Hosts POV

Tamiki walked toward the door with his wife Kylah it had been a few months since he and Kyoya planned this little reunion. In hopes of not only getting the old gang back but there long lost princes.

"Hello Tamiki nice to see you're on time." Kyoya said looking at the blond man before him.

"Hello mon a mi you've meet my wife Kyla," Kylah smiled warmly. "Did you invited everyone else and by any chance did you get a hold of her?" Tamaki asked in a hopeful tone.

"I did but I'm afraid I had to ask Ranka to get a get a hold of her and invite her but I haven't heard back from him, she might not come Tamaki." Kyoya said lifting his glasses to a glare.

"I know but we can only hope" he said sadly

"This is my girlfriend May." Kyoya said May smiled warmly.

They smiled and walked toward there table waiting for the other hosts to show up and hopefully Haruhi.

The twins stepped out of there limo and reached in for their dates.

"Honey, Mori? Is that you?" Kaoru asked

The tall figure turned around and smiled. "Hey Koa-chan, Hika-chan" Hunny smiled Mori nodded.

"Wow Hunny you got taller" Hikaru said looking at the Lolita figure.

"Well I hit a growth spurt." He said smiling.

"Why don't we go inside and introduce everyone." Kaoru said smiling. They walked inside hoping that Haruhi was already here but when they saw only 2 members and there dates they groaned slightly.

"Hay Tono" the twins said in perfect unison.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru." He smiled

"Hay Tama-chan, Kyo-chan." Hunny said smiling

"Hello Hunny how have you been?" Kyoya asked.

"Good this is my wife Cheeri and Takashi wife Destiny." He said introducing them.

"These are girlfriends Neveh… Kaoru introduced his girlfriend

"And Taralee." Hikaru finished.

They all sat down after the introduction and waited.

***************SHORT TIME SKIP************************************

They all sat waiting for one more guests to show up. The girls looked at each other "Is there someone else where waiting for?" May asked looking at the empty chair.

"Yea is there someone else?" Destiny asked looking at the Hosts.

The hosts all looked at the empty chair with a sad expression.

"Yes well where waiting for Haruhi." Tamiki said with a sad smile

"We haven't seen her since me and Takashi's graduation." Honey said with a sad look.

"She just up and disappeared and we haven't heard from her since." Hikaru said looking at the chair as if she would pop in.

The girls looked sad but irritated that this girl was the girl their loves would talk about with smiles; they wished they could make them smile like she was able to.

"How did she become a host?" Cheeri asked looking at everyone.

"Oh well she broke… Kaoru said

"A very expensive vase." Hikaru said

"Yes it coasted eight million yen and so she had to pay us back by working as an errand boy, Tamiki made her a host thinking she was a male." Kyoya said smiling at the first time they meet Haruhi.

"So what does she look like?" Neveh asked.

The hosts all pulled out there pictures, of their favorite memory with Haruhi, they all smiled as they looked at the girl that had wormed her way in their lives but just as easily left it. They showed the girls which one she was. The girls felt like laughing at the fact that this girl was not even that pretty, they had nothing to worry about.

"Oh well she looks nice and she was an honor student she must have been very smart." Kylah said looking at the picture one last time.

"She was very smart but stubborn too" Honey laughed

"Yea even when we were close she wouldn't call to us for help…" Kaoru said smiling

"She wouldn't bother us with her problems even though we told her we could help, she would never ask." Hikaru said smiling as he remembered the beach

"That's what made her special, she was a mystery to us but we would protect her till the end that was until she disappeared." Tamaki said smiling sadly.

"So what happened that day?" Destiny asked looking at them.

The hosts all looked saddened at the thought of remembering that day.

"Well we don't know it was an ordinary day, she acted normal and everything was fine till she didn't come to the hosts meetings and never answered her cell phone. We visited but her father said she left and that we shouldn't try and find her. He looked so sad. We tried to ask where she was but he refused to answer said he made a promise." Hikaru said bitterly

"We tried looking for her but we didn't find anything." Kaoru said looking sadly at his brother.

"But how do you know she'll show up?" Neveh asked looking at them questioningly.

"Well I asked Ranka san her father to ask her, I thought he might still be in contact with her somehow and well we just have to hope she comes." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"So this new lawyer Yin apparently she really good." Kaoru said

"Yes well I tried to conduct an investigation on her and I'm afraid I came up with nothing, it seems she's well protected, and the fact that she's worked with the F.B.I, C.I.A and many of our clients have said she is very good at her job but it's hard to get a good description of her because they seem to describe her differently." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up with a glare.

"She sounds interesting." Hikaru said

They all sat in silence waiting hoping she would show up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own.

* * *

PLAIN POV.

Haruhi couldn't believe how late they were, and like any good mother she speed up. She saw the entrance to the Forever restaurant; she looked at her boys and decided to make a big entrance. She stepped on the accelerator and twisted the steering wheel and stomped on the brake so that they twisted to a stop right next to the restaurant. *those lessons with the F.B.I* paid off she thought as her sons clapped but where a little shaken.

Haruhi got out of the car and went round to the Valet who stood there shocked she smiled her hosts smile and winked at him. He went red with embarrassment.

Takumi got out and put the seat down for his siblings they were a bit shaken by the fact that there mother had done something so dangerous. Hiroshi was going to talk to her about it, they all shook their heads when they saw the poor fool swoon over there mom, it wasn't something unnatural to them, in fact there mother was so dense sometimes she didn't relies men where flirting with her, but they knew and it annoyed them a little. The boys made their way to their mother who was talking to a waiter, they swore they could see hearts in his eyes; Hiroshi took their mothers left while Yasuo took her right and Takumi stood in front of their mother smiling at the man.

Haruhi smiled "Hello I believe there is a group of six men having a reunion, they are in the host club."

"Oh yes mam." He said still staring at her.

"Good well I'm part of that group do you mind showing me were they are?" she asked innocently flashing her sexiest smile she could.

The boys shook their heads, they swore they could hear some other guests scream *she's so cute* but that could have been their imagination, at their mothers attempts to flirt, the poor guy didn't know what hit him.

"Y-Y-Yes th-his way." He stuttered walking a little bit uneasily. Haruhi and the boys followed smiling at all the looks they were getting from other guests. Haruhi smiled as she saw the group up ahead she stepped around Takumi and put her hand on the guys shoulder stopping him, she flashed him her host smile and said "We can carry on from here, do you mind bringing us some menus?

"O-of course not, I will be right back." He said smiling while everyone around them stared at her with hearts in their eyes, she flashed them a smile that nearly sent them toppling out of their seats. Hiroshi smiled "Come now mother do you have to do that? He said as they stepped back into formation.

"Come on guys I was just having a bit of fun." She said giggling.

"That guy looked like he was going to have a heart attack." Yasuo said smiling.

Takumi giggled "yea poor guy"

Haruhi giggled "well I have to admit I may have been a bit too much for him." She took a deep breath and smiled at her sons. They walked closer and closer to the hosts table, the triplets nodded at their mother and switched sides so that Hiroshi and Yasuo where on the left and Takumi was on the right.

Haruhi smiled at her boys as they switched sides she couldn't help but feel proud of them, she looked at the table, were a lone figure stood toasting. *Tamiki* she thought as she and her sons stood behind him waiting for him to finish toasting. She looked around the table and saw how much they had changed it was nice. Tamiki looked like he was nearly finished so she took her son's hands and lead them forward.

They stood there listening to the blond idiot make a remark about how commoners can't afford taxis or something like that. Haruhi crossed her arms irritated, the triplets started snickering.

The hosts nodded their heads thinking that was why Haruhi couldn't make it; they all looked behind the blond when they heard someone snickering. *who could this be?* they all thought.

Tamiki watched everyone look behind him and turned to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen staring at him with an angry expression on her face. He had to admit she looked so cute… someone cleared their throat snapping the six men out of their trance.

"Are you lost?" Destiny asked looking at the woman with hate in her eyes.

"I hope not, is this the host club?" she asked

She sounded like an angle "yes this is the host club but I'm afraid this is a private meeting and we cannot answer any questions or allow you to stay sorry." Kyoya said smiling even though he secretly wanted her to stay.

Haruhi stared at her friends *THESE RICH BASTARD'S DON'T RECOGNIZE ME!* she thought. She looked at her sons and sighed they in turn burst out laughing, Haruhi looked at them with an irritated look "here." She said giving them each 200 yen (20$) for winning the bet. They took the money and laughed at the hosts expressions.

Haruhi stared at her so called friends "I'm not here to ask questions, but don't use recognize Me." she said hopefully.

They looked at her puzzled, "should we" the twins said in perfect sink.

The triplets looked at each other *we do that too* they thought before laughing again, Haruhi turned red with embarrassment as her sons kept laughing at her. "Will use knock it off?" Haruhi yelled. The triplets stared at her and smiled.

"Are you an old costumer of ours?" Tamiki asked looking at her smiling. Haruhi looked at him shocked.

"Oh come on mum…" Yasuo said laughing

"They can't even…" Hiroshi said trying to stiffen his laughter

"Recognize you." Takumi finished laughing.

Haruhi turned to the rest of the group on the table, "Do any of use remember me?" she asked hopefully.

They all shook their heads she sighed in defeat; did her friends really forget about her? Did they decide she wasn't good enough to remember? I mean she let her brown hair grow out long and it ended just below her shoulder blades, her big Bambi eyes remained the same. Her once A-cup chest now grew to a C-cup and she had many womanly curves. She looked down sad, Takumi grabbed her hand smiling. She smiled and looked at the group anger flaring in her eyes.

"God do I have to spell it out for use…" she yelled, they looked at her a bit shocked at her outburst. "It's me HARUHI! Your commoner friend or did use forget about me." She said crossing her arms.

The hosts looked at her with sock *how could she be Haruhi?* they all thought and *when did Haruhi turn sexy?*

The twins looked at each other "prove it." They said in perfect sink. Haruhi sighed exasperated, *why, why did they have to be so stupid I didn't change that much.* she thought

"How?" she asked sighing in defeat.

"Well ask you some questions that only Haruhi would know." They said in perfect union

"Fine." She said looking at them.

"When we went camping…" Kaoru said

"What did we do to Tono as a prank…" Hikaru said smiling

"On the first day?" The finished in perfect sink

Haruhi paled slightly at the memory, "Can't use ask something else that's not really good for um small ears." She said looking at her sons who smiled knowing there was blackmail afoot.

"Nope you go ahead and answer mother." Yasuo said smiling.

"Yea mother I want to know what happened at the camp." Takumi said smiling.

"NNOOO how could you shady twins ask that, that was kept between us." Tamiki said.

"Relax boss." They said in perfect sink.

"If she's really Haruhi… Kaoru said

"Then she'll have no problem answering." Hikaru said smiling a Cheshire smile; they all looked at her expectantly.

"W-well you um... Uses um… duck taped Tamaki's mouth shut while he was sleeping and duck taped him to a tree. And the next morning when we all came out of our tents we saw Tamiki duck taped to a tree… "She gulped "Naked" she shivered when she remembered, _coming out of her tent screaming bloody murder at how Tamiki was full blown Naked, he was shaking his head while Mori tried to cover my eyes and comfort me but the damage was already done. The twins laughed for months and Hunny took me back to my tent and comforted me while Mori and Kyoya laughed and took him down. Tamiki would sit in his emo corner for weeks. While I tried to ignore him and the twins. _

The twins and Hunny laughed as they remembered what had happened at the camp. Tamiki went red with shame, Mori and Kyoya smiled.

"You jerks ruined the camping trip for me." Tamaki said, Haruhi giggled as she remembered the twins pranking everyone besides her at the camping trip, only because she threatened to never talk to them.

"Well we pranked everyone or did you forget." the twins said smiling

_The twins snuck into Hunny and Mori's tent they place ear plugs on each of their seniors ears. They put red lipstick on the small senior and put a trail of kisses on the tall senior. They took the plugs out and walked out laughing, when everyone woke up the next morning to find Mori's hair askew and with a trail of kisses going down his bare chest and face, Hunny's pyjama top messed up with, lipstick still on his face. Kyoya stared blankly at them, Tamiki was slightly horrified, the twins couldn't stop laughing, Haruhi went red thinking they had done something last night she politely told them they still had lipstick on their face. Hunny touched his lips and saw he had lipstick on his lips he started to cry and ran toward the lake to wash it off. Mori turned red and did the same thing. They swore they didn't do anything last night but Haruhi was still red. _

_The twins didn't stop there they decided to put sleeping tablets in Kyoya's tea, (these tablets make someone sleep for hours and they won't wake up for hours.) and while everyone was sound asleep they undid his pegs and carried him and his tenet into the woods, pegged it down and tied his tent zips together so he couldn't get out. They laughed when they heard someone screaming in the woods. Everyone went rushing into the woods to find the tent had collapsed, because the twins only left one pole up and made it so it would collapse, and Kyoya was struggling to get out. Everyone laughed a little when he fell over and yelled but they helped Kyoya out. The twins were nowhere to be seen, they pretended like nothing had happened, Kyoya was seething with anger. Haruhi was too scared to talk to him. _

_Everyone knew Haruhi was next but she didn't seem to mind, and so when they went for a hike, she had to pack everyone's bags, she put a little something in the twin's bags for safe keeping. The twins were going to prank Haruhi when they went on their small hike but found that they were struggling to keep up and so they were left behind a lot. As soon as they caught up with the group they collapsed on the ground, everyone looked at them like they needed more exercise. Haruhi laughed when they opened the bag and found a whole bunch of rocks in their bag, they stared at it in shock and looked at Haruhi who was laughing with everyone else. _

"_What the hell is this?" they said in perfect union._

"_Oh I don't know what you're talking about." She said smiling _

_The twins stopped pranking everyone and sulked, that Haruhi pranked them before they could prank her. _

Everyone looked red with embarrassment, the triplets high fived there mom and laughed so hard Yasuo and Takumi fell on the ground.

"That was fun wasn't it? Haruhi said smiling "Is that enough proof?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Let's play the 'which ones Hikaru game'" they said in perfect union

"Fine" she said getting annoyed. They put the hats on and Haruhi covered her eyes, and once they were done she smiled, "alright which ones Hikaru?"

She smiled "your Hikaru…" she pointed to the twin on the right "and you're Kaoru." She said pointing to the left.

The twins smiled "uh oh your wrongs guess you're not Haruhi." They said testing her.

"Please stop lying use know I'm right." She said smiling.

"Haruhi!" they yelled hugging her.

She was then saved by Tamaki who was actually crushing her. "Stop molesting my daughter you shady twins." He said hugging her tighter.

"T-Tamiki your crushing me." She tried

But she was saved by Mori who put her on the ground. She breathed in greedily; she smiled and thanked him until she was tackled by Hunny. "HARU-CHAN! It's really you." He yelled crushing her.

"Mitsukuni" Mori said looking at him.

"Oh right sorry Haru-chan" he said smiling sheepishly.

"It's nice to see you made it Haruhi." Kyoya said hugging her.

"Sorry guys we got lost." She smiled sheepishly.

The hosts looked at her *we* they all thought.

The triplets stepped out from behind Haruhi glad they were done touching there mother.

"Mommy, mommy can we sit down now and eat, I'm getting hungry." Takumi said smiling

*EEHHH* the hosts stared in shock. "Sure sweet heart" she said tilting her head in a smile.

"Um… Haruhi did that kid just call you mommy?" the twins asked in perfect sink.

"And what if she did? Use aren't stupid are use?" Yasuo asked looking at them questioningly

"Yasuo please be polite." Haruhi said tapping her son on the head, she smiled at the hosts "Sorry these are my sons." Haruhi said gesturing to her sons

Hiroshi stepped forward, "Hello use must be the famous host club my mother has told us so much about," he said bowing a little, "my name it Hiroshi and I'm the eldest of my brothers, we are in fact triplets and No we did not dye our hair to look different we were born like this." He said smiling a fake smile *I cannot wait to get rid of use* "I cannot wait to get to know use." He said smiling

"I am Yasuo the middle child," he smiled a half smile "and I cannot wait to get to know all of use." He said smiling darkly. Hunny, Tamiki and the twins got shivers down there spines.

"And I'm TAKUMI the youngest of my brothers, he smiled a wide smile, "and I cannot wait to be your friends too, though you are my mommy's friends first but then maybe use might want to spend time with her more but then again my brothers and I want to get to know use too but should we do it at the same time or separate maybe I should ask mommy but… he said quizzically before Hiroshi rubbed his head as he interrupted his younger brother.

"Takumi you're over doing it…"

"Yea you're giving us a headache." Yasuo said not looking happy. Takumi eyes swelled as he looked at the host, he looked ready to cry. The hosts started to freak not knowing what to do.

"Hiroshi, Yasuo that was mean." Haruhi said scolding her kids "come here Takumi you didn't overdo it, you just got lost in your own thoughts." She said as she picked him up and hugged him.

The hosts smiled at the sight, the boys smiled too. "I'm sorry mommy." He said smiling at her.

"It's ok sweet heart." She said smiling at him. You could hear people scream KAWAII! Around the restaurant as people looked.

Till Destiny cleared her throat and smiled at the group "well aren't we going to sit down." She said looking at Haruhi with distaste.

No one seemed to notice besides the triplets *perfect* they said in union.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own. The triplets can talk to each other using there mind, some sort of triplet thing 'shrugs' back to the story.

* * *

EVERYBODYS POV

*So brothers did you see those girls?* Yasuo asked

*Yes and I believe its time.* Hiroshi thought

*I'll stay here and keep an eye on them but uses fill me in on the plan when use get back so it doesn't look suspicious with mom* Takumi thought not looking at his brothers.

"Well it looks like there aren't enough chairs for all of us; I and Yasuo will go find some." Hiroshi said smiling at the hosts.

"oh no we can call the waiter to get you one." Tamaki said smiling

"That won't be necessary we can go get them." Hiroshi said grabbing his brother and walking off.

"I'll sit on you mommy, if that's ok?" Takumi said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Sure sweet heart." Haruhi said smiling. She went to sit down while Takumi jumped on her lap. The hosts thought it was cute but the girls thought it was rude.

"So who are these beautiful ladies'," Takumi asked sweetly.

"Hunny why don't you wait for your brothers to come back so they don't have to repeat them self's OK." She said smiling at him

"Alright mommy." He then leaned back and listened to her heart beat while playing with her necklace; the hosts couldn't help but smile while the girls looked away.

"So Haruhi," Hikaru asked getting her attention, "Are you married?" All the hosts looked at her interested.

Haruhi looked sheepish "No I'm afraid not." She said as she grabbed her drink and looked away

The hosts looked at her in shock *Haruhi has kids and she's not married.* the girls looked at her with even more distaste.

The hosts were about to ask further when the boys interrupted them. "We found some chairs and they weren't that hard to get." Yasuo said triumphantly.

Hiroshi just nodded and placed it on Haruhi's left and calmly sat down, Yasuo smiled and took her right but sat with the chairs back facing him, the girls looked on with distaste and so did the other hosts.

Haruhi looked at her son with an irritated expression. "Yasuo…"

"Yes mother." He said looking at her smugly.

"Is that how we sit at tables at home?" she said calmly.

"Hmm maybe." He said looking at the hosts.

"Yasuo sit on your chair properly, Now." Haruhi said firmly

"Alright but only for you mother." He turned his seat around and sat on it lazily, to the girls he looked like a slob with no manners.

Haruhi groaned.

"Well since the boys are back, I believe introductions are in order." Tamaki said breaking the silence.

He stood and put a hand out to his wife Kylah. "My name is Tamiki Suoh but use can call me Tamiki. I was known as the host club King, and this is my wife Kylah Ore." He said smiling. Haruhi smiled warmly, while the boys stared at him *He was known as the king please he looks like an idiot* Yasuo thought.

Hiroshi smirked *He does, doesn't he.*

Tamaki sat down a little hurt that Haruhi didn't seemed bothered.

Kyoya stood and so did May his girlfriend. "I am Kyoya Ōtori and this is my girlfriend May Ren. He said looking at the boys with an intense glare which Hiroshi returned with a small smirk *looks like we may have to keep an eye on him.*

*I completely agree with you there brother.* Yasuo thought

*He's scary* Takumi thought

Haruhi smiled, hugging Takumi, as she felt him shiver.

Hunny stood with his wife Cheeri. "I am Mitsukuni Haninozuka but use can call me Honey if use like. This is my wife Cheeri" he said smiling.

*He's the world's best martial artist, well then this is interesting.* Hiroshi thought

*He almost acts like a child.* Yasuo said, they smiled a knowing smile.

Mori stood and with his wife destiny. "Hello my name is Takashi Morinozuka but use can call me Mori, this is my wife Destiny Croft." He looked at the boy and they looked at him meeting his gaze equally. *Someone's a little intimidating* Yasuo said

*he is, isn't he, and might need to watch him Takumi* Hiroshi said looking as Mori sat back down.

*Got it Hiroshi* Takumi said smiling *But he looks like he could crush someone with his bare hands ha* he said looking at him.

*Yea it's kind of freaking me out.* Yasuo said shivering.

"And where the Hitachiin twins." The twins said in perfect sink

"I'm Kaoru and this is my girlfriend Neveh Bright… Kaoru said smiling.

"And I'm Hikaru the oldest of my twin and this is my girlfriend Taralee Summers." He said smiling.

The triplets smiled *so there twins well we can talk in perfect sink too* they thought.

They sat down and Haruhi smiled *they really have changed the lot of them.*

The waiters came and gave them their menus.

Destiny stared at how childish Takumi was acting on the table and couldn't help but ask "Young man."

Takumi looked at her and smiled "Yes miss."

"Don't you think you're a bit too old to be sitting on your mother's lap? Destiny asked smiling *and it's rude too* she thought secretly.

Takumi's smile dropped a bit but it quickly disappeared to a crocked smile. "Well you see I'm actually 7 years old miss and I don't like it when people forget it so please remember my age next time okay" he said still smiling but the temperature on the table seemed to drop a bit.

Destiny stared at Takumi *how dare he* "Oh I'm sorry but use look about 10-9" she said

"I apologies for the inconvenience about our age miss but we always seem to be mistaken for twice our age due to our height." Hiroshi said smiling.

Haruhi groaned.

"So Haruhi how have you been? Where do you work now?" Kyoya said changing the subject.

"Oh well you know I've been the same besides raising my son's, and working as a lawyer." She said smiling.

"That doesn't explain why you left" Hikaru said bitterly

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said looking at his brother

"Hay what's that supposed to mea…" Yasuo was saying when the waiter cut him off.

"May we take your order?" Every one ordered and when it came to Haruhi and the triplets the hosts all thought *how was Haruhi going to afford this*

Haruhi sighed *only Japan would over price things* she thought as she went over the menu. *crap some of these things have fish in them.* she thought

"Mommy why don't we share a meal?" Takumi said smiling

"Sure sweet heart." Haruhi said smiling. "Why don't we have the steak?" Haruhi asked looking down at Takumi.

"Sure." Takumi smiled.

"Mother can you please help me with this I can't seem to figure out what these dishes are." Yasuo said looking over the menu, when he heard someone laughing. He looked up and saw Kylah laughing at him.

He looked at her "I'm sorry miss but did I say something funny?"

Kylah looked at him "Sorry but I found it funny how you probably haven't been to a high quality restaurant like this before, I feel a bit sorry for you." She said looking at him; Tamaki stared at with shock as did the other hosts.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes *what the hell was that supposed to mean* she thought bitterly

Yasuo looked at the woman with a bored expression "sorry miss but you must have miss heard me or probably miss read my intentions in asking my mother what the menu says. You see I may be allergic to some of the food here and I don't feel like going to hospital tonight or any other day. So if you don't mind mother can you please order for me." He said looking at his Haruhi.

Kylah looked at him hate burning in her eyes *why you little shit*.

Haruhi smiled "well sweet heart there's a lot of fish in these dishes so do you feel like ribs?" she asked.

"Sure that sounds ok" Yasuo said.

Haruhi smiled and ordered it for him.

Hiroshi looked over the menu and smiled "I would like this dish please but hold the fish and make sure to double check the order so that there isn't any fish. Please bring me and my brothers a juice, oh and a whole strawberry cake with extra strawberries." He said as he snapped the menu shut and gave it to the waiter. The waiter bowed and left, while the hosts and there dates sat there in shock. Haruhi groaned *that didn't sound commoner at all* she thought.

"I'm sorry but how will you be paying for all that?" May asked smiling, Kyoya shot her a glare.

"What the hell that's supposed to mean?" Haruhi asked as her eye twitched

"Oh we weren't aware use couldn't pay for the meal." Neveh said smiling Kaoru looked at her questioningly.

"Don't worry about it Haruhi we know this might be a bit expensive for you, so we got it" Hikaru said.

Haruhi stared at him in shock.

Yasuo saw his chance "what are you trying to say" he sneered.

"Yasuo please…" Haruhi tried but was interrupted

"Why shouldn't I that was a little rude of that ginger to say that. Especially since I thought use were friends." He said looking at his mother with and irritated expression.

"Yasuo please don't so this now." Haruhi pleaded

"Yea besides Hikaru didn't mean it. Right" Kaoru said looking at his brother

"Yea I didn't mean it but who you calling ginger, your ginger too." Hikaru said angry

"Oh I'm sorry you're an insult to gingers everywhere." Yasuo said smirking at his joke

"Why you little…" Hikaru tried but Haruhi interrupted him

"Yasuo apologies right now." Haruhi said looking at her son

"Sorry" Yasuo said looking at Hikaru and smiling.

*Good work now that he's riled up. He will be easy to manipulate now*Hiroshi thought

*Thank you* Yasuo smiled smugly

*Did you see mom she looked a little hurt by his money comment* Takumi said

*Yes she did, so it should be easy to get her to leave* Hiroshi said smiling.

"No its ok guys I got me and my sons meals" Haruhi said looking at the group seriously.

"Yea we seriously don't need your help." Yasuo said

Haruhi looked at her son "Yasuo don't."

But Kyoya intervened "We got it Haruhi don't worry about it" He said shooting a glare at Hikaru who looked back sheepishly

"No guys I wouldn't have come if I couldn't pay for it and besides…" she sighed "I would only regret it later, so thanks but no thanks Kyoya sempai I got it." Haruhi said smiling.

They sat in silence. "So boys why don't you tell us a little about your self's." Tamaki said bringing the conversation back.

Hiroshi sighed "well there isn't much to tell, we are at the top of our class and also ahead by a year…"

"Our birthday is on February the 23, we don't do any sports or other activity's because we get bored easy…" Yasuo continued with a bored expression

"And we have different interest like Hiroshi likes business and study, Yasuo prefers pranks and fun, while I like cake, looking and experiencing new things and cute things." Takumi finished smiling.

Haruhi smiled at her sons they were so cute sometimes.

"I see what school do you go to?" Kyoya asked with interest.

Haruhi gulped knowing her sons mistake.

"Well we go to…" but Takumi was interrupted when there dinner had come. Hiroshi smiled *Plan B* he told his brothers who nodded.

"So Haru-chan your sons are allergic to fish?" Hunny asked

"Yea they can't touch or be near any fish they start to swell and it just gets bad." She said smiling.

"Well at least our mother has manners unlike some people." Yasuo said load enough for Cheeri to hear.

"Excuse me young man but what do you mean by that?" Cheeri asked looking at Yasuo with serious expression.

"Oh I'm sorry but I'm scared I might be too commoner to eat this expensive food." Yasuo said pushing his food away.

Haruhi looked at her son, "Yasuo…"

"I'm sorry but are you trying to ruin the dinner because you have been nothing but rude this entire time." Destiny said looking at him.

"Hay I don't…" Haruhi tried.

"So would it have been better for us to not have shown up because that's what your implying miss." Hiroshi said wiping his mouth, and looking at her with an intimidating gaze.

"Hiroshi not you too…" Haruhi said looking at her son.

"She wasn't implying anything." Kyoya tried.

"Oh so now its ok for you to defend her but not our mother, especially with earlier comments, you and you're so called host group said." Yasuo said looking at Kyoya sternly.

"Hay we didn't say anything to hurt Haru-chan" Hunny tried

"Yea what Hikaru said was a mistake…" Kaoru said

"I found that funny since he must have made that mistake twice or are we playing the dumb game again." Yasuo said glaring at the host.

"Why you little… look we let this slide since you're not used to being in expensive place like this but you better start acting mature." Neveh said looking at Yasuo

Takumi glared at her and placed his fork down. "Excuse me but there you go again saying how we are too poor to come to place like this. Are you implying that because we are commoners we can't afford this kind of food?" he said looking at her with hate.

"Um… no" Neveh said looking at him

"So what you're really saying is our mother can't afford places like this and those we have no manners or are you implying that's we have no right to being here because we are the lesser people, the people lower than you." Takumi said gazing intently at her.

"No she wasn't saying anything…" Kaoru tried.

"Boys please, stop" Haruhi said looking down.

"No mother someone has to protect our commoner ways. And I see your so called friends aren't going to do it." Yasuo said looking at her.

"Look kid why don't you just be quiet, we don't need to take this from a stubborn kid like you. Especially since we invited use, we can easily make you leave." Taralee Said looking at him with an irritated look.

Hiroshi smirked and stood, Takumi looked at her and slid off his mother to stand, Yasuo looked at her and smiled and got up as well.

"Well then we'll just leave." Hiroshi said smiling as he called the waiter.

Haruhi sighed and stood knowing her sons won't take no for an answer, she had to admit it was sort of hurtful what they said. "I'm sorry guys but I think it might be best if we just left." She said looking at the host with hurt in her eyes.

"No wait Haru-chan please don't go." Hunny said while Mori silently agreed.

"Yea we haven't seen you in years, please don't leave us." Kaoru said looking at her with pleading eyes.

Hikaru just looked at her, "FINE! Leave; leave like you did all those years ago. It's not like we searched for you and then now we found out you have kids who have been nothing but rude and…"

"Hika-chan!" Hunny yelled

Hikaru looked up to see Haruhi I tears. "Fine then Hikaru, I won't bother coming to the dance since you feel that way." Haruhi said hiding her face behind her bangs.

"Actually Haruhi you are required to come…" Kyoya tried

"No I don't think that's such a good idea Kyoya sempai, so if you'll excuse me." Haruhi said grabbing Takumi's hand.

"No Haruhi please don't do this we just got you back and we aren't letting you walk out of our lives again." Tamiki said grabbing her free hand. Takumi glared at him *How dare he touch her* he let his mother go and went to his brothers who were paying for the meal and grabbing the cake.

Tamaki shook Haruhi "please don't be stubborn, Hikaru didn't mean to imply that you were poor we just thought you wouldn't of been able to pay for the meal, you know we can pay for it." Haruhi looked at him with an irritated.

"Look sempai your making things worse so I would just stop." Haruhi said pushing out of his hold, "I'll consider coming to the party but you have to stop…"

"Oh thank you my beautiful daughter." He said crushing her.

The triplets couldn't believe the blond idiot, they silently walked behind him, Hiroshi grabbed his left arm while Yasuo grabbed his right, and they both yanked really hard and sent the blond idiot to the ground. Takumi walked in front of his mother and glared at the blond idiot "come on mother everything paid for, why don't you get the car while we wait for the cake." Yasuo said glaring at the blond idiot. Haruhi nodded and walked to the valley.

"Look why don't you just stop and leave our mother alone…" Yasuo said glaring at the hosts who helped Tamiki stand

"It would be much easier and less time consuming too." Hiroshi said looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Tamiki asked looking at them questioningly

"You are such an idiot." They said in perfect sink. "We won't allow our mother to be with your kind for much longer, so the more time you waste pretending to be her friend the more time we spend smashing whatever bond you have with our mother." Yasuo and Hiroshi said in perfect sink.

Takumi smiled as he grabbed the cake "You have been warned." He smiled evilly.

And with that the triplets left not bothering to wait for an answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or the cars in this story.

* * *

Host club POV

The hosts all sat alone, they had sent there wife's/ girlfriends away so they could discuss what happened.

"Well dinner was a complete fail." Kaoru said looking sad, they all nodded.

"Those Triplets seemed a bit cold." Hikaru said looking at everyone, "They have some nerve…"

"They gave us such a cold gaze." Hunny said looking down.

"I wonder why they were like that. I mean we weren't trying to do anything and they just assumed we were the enemy." Kaoru said

"They were protecting Haruhi." Mori said plainly.

"Yes that would explain it, Haruhi did say she wasn't married and they probable felt threatened by us." Kyoya said agreeing with Mori.

"Well whatever the case we have a job to do men and that is to 'Get Haruhi's sons to like us'." Tamiki said dramatically

"Hay Kyoya is this yours?" Kaoru said holding a dark blue note book up to him.

"Hmm no it's not one of mine and I certainly don't remember bringing one." He grabbed the book and looked it over "Where did you find it?"

"Well it was under the table a bit, over there." They said as they pointed to the chairs one of the triplets sat in.

"Why don't we look in side?" Hikaru said with a cheesier grin.

"Yea, then we might find out who owns it." Kaoru said reaching for the notebook, which Kyoya pulled out of his reach, so he could open it.

"It seems this belongs to the Triplets, Hiroshi I believe he was the oldest." Kyoya said looking up at everyone. Tamiki immediately perked up at this and tried to grab the notebook from Kyoya who instinctively held it away from him.

"Now Tamiki calm down or we won't be able to…"He interrupted by the sound of a phone 'ringing under the table'. The twins looked under and grabbed the expensive looking phone.

"Hello?"" they asked in perfect sink.

"Kaoru, Hikaru thank god use have my phone."

"Haruhi…?" Kaoru asked, everyone else immediately perked up.

"Yea, uses have my phone. I thought I lost it." She said giggling.

"Um… how did you forget your phone? Wait I don't remember you having a purse?" the twins said together.

"Oh well Hiroshi was carrying it for me and he said he must have dropped it, but don't worry I'm coming back now to get it." She said by this time Kyoya intervened and grabbed the phone, much to the twins disappointment.

"Actually Haruhi we were just about to leave and the restaurant is about to close so, what if I hold on to it till the party tomorrow and I'll give it to you then." Kyoya said smiling.

"I don't know…" she said

"Well I could always give your phone to the twins…"

"NO, I mean that won't be necessary sempai, I guess I can get it from the party." She said anxiously "but do you think you could look after it for me and please don't answer or read any messages that come through." She pleaded.

"I guess I could do that Haruhi." Kyoya said smiling.

"Alright sempai thank you." She said.

"Think nothing of it Haruhi." And with that he hung up and stared at her phone *I wonder how she got this?*

"So what did she say Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked Kyoya turned around "she said she'll collect her phone at the party so it's safe to say those triplets won't be able to get her out of coming to the party tomorrow ." he said lifting his glasses.

"Great work Mon a mi." Tamiki said smiling.

"Ah guys you might want to see this." Kaoru said looking at the notebook. The hosts were very shocked.

"Th-they p-planed everything that happened tonight." Tamiki said scared

"How is that even possible?" Hikaru said looking through the list "Hay why do they keep calling me ginger, that middle ones ginger too." He yelled.

"Hmm looks like there smarter than we originally thought, it might difficult to know why Haruhi left while their making plans like this." Kyoya said annoyed.

"Yea, with what happened tonight Haru-chan might decide to move away again and never speak to us again." Hunny said looking down sadly.

"Well then men it will be our mission to make sure we don't lose Haruhi again and beat those Triplets!" Tamiki said smiling.

"Yes sir." Everyone besides Mori and Kyoya agreed.

HARUHI'S POV

Haruhi sighed as she put the phone down *dammit what am I going to do? What if Kyoya sempai looks in my contacts, that phone is my work phone after all.* she sighed again *this is going to be hard to explain.* she looked at the three boys who were now changed and eating the strawberry cake they got from the restaurant. She smiled as she sat down, "boys" she said snapping them out of their cake world. "I have decided to go to the party tomorrow and…"

"What." They said in perfect union, interrupting her.

"Well they have my phone and I really want to see them again, they are my friends and tonight was just the heat of the moment so I don't think they meant any of it so…" she said smiling

"But all…" Yasuo

"Those comments." Takumi tried

"Please say you're not going to ignore them." Hiroshi said angry.

Haruhi inwardly flinched "Boys please. They are my friends so I know they didn't mean what they said. Sure some of the commoner comments hurt but they are still my friends and I do deserve some of them for leaving and never writing back." She said tears threatening to spill. "And I at least owe them an explanation as to why." She said wiping the tears that escaped away. Suddenly she felt them hugging her tight.

"Don't worry mother." Hiroshi said smiling

"You have us momma." Takumi said wiping her left over tears.

"Yea even if they don't agree with why you left…" Yasuo said hugging me.

"Well always be there for you." They said in perfect sink as they hugged me tight.

She couldn't help but smile, *her sons, her perfect boy's, even if they were an accident. She'll always love them.*

"Momma can we sleep with you? Takumi asked

"Sure sweet heart. How can I say no to that face." I said smiling; "now why don't we watch a movie and eat the rest of the cake with some Ice cream."

"Yea can we have some popcorn too?" Yasuo asked

"Sure I'll order some and what kind of ice cream would use like?" I asked looking at them.

"Strawberry with white chocolate sauce!" Takumi called

"Mint chocolate chips with dark chocolate sauce." Hiroshi said looking up smiling.

"Chocolate, with a milk chocolate sauce please." Yasuo said while he walked toward the couch. While the boys set up the lounge for the movie Haruhi ordered the ice-cream and snacks.

*****************SMALL TIME SKIP******************************

The Fujioka family sat happily watching the movie and eating there desserts, earlier events forgotten. They sat peacefully till the boys started to fall asleep so Haruhi decided they would sleep in the lounge, so she quietly but gently lifted Takumi up and placed him on the couch. She took their plates and placed them in the sink, she then went and stripped the double bed and dragged it to the lounge, she quietly moved the table to the side and put the mattress near the couch. She grabbed the pillows, blankets and set the bed up. She smiled down at her sons and gently placed them in the bed. She switched the T.V off and lay down next to her boys and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or the cars in this story. Thank use so much for supporting me with this story :) use are awesome!

* * *

Haruhi woke to someone knocking. She begrudgingly got up.

"Hello." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry miss but theirs someone's down in the lobby claiming to know you and she won't leave." He said bowing.

Haruhi sighed "um... who is she?" Haruhi asked.

"Well she's a Miss Houshakuji Renge."

"Oh yes she's a friends please send her up." Haruhi said rubbing the last of her sleep out. The man bowed and left. Haruhi closed the door and went to the kitchen to make tea for her and Renge *knowing the boys they'll stay asleep* she heard a light nock and went to open the door for Renge.

She smiled as she opened the door "Hay Renge."

Renge stood there gapping at her. "Haruhi?"

"Yea. How did find out where I was staying?" Haruhi asked tilting her head to the side.

Renge was still lost "T-They said you changed but I didn't believe you changed this much."

Haruhi looked at her worriedly "is that a proble…" but she was cut off when Renge started screaming.

"OH WOW YOU HAVE changed you look so adorable I can't wait to go shopping with you and have girl day outs and slumber parties and…"

"Renge please calm down and be quiet my sons are still sleeping." Haruhi said quietly.

"Oh sorry Haruhi, but I didn't know you had kids." Renge said curious.

"How about I explain over tea and we can catch up. Ok" Haruhi said smiling.

They sat at the table sipping there teas.

"So Renge how did you find out where I lived? Haruhi asked curious.

"Oh well your dad told me, he was very nice." She said smiling. "So Haruhi you have kids?"

"Alright Renge I'll start from the start but what I say cannot be told to the hosts. Okay?" she said looking at her sternly.

"Sure Haruhi I'll keep it a secret." She said worriedly.

"Alright." So Haruhi started from the start about getting pregnant and then leaving for America , becoming the new owner of her Uncles law firm The Sakura law firm and then finally having her sons Hiroshi, Yasuo and Takumi. Oh and being the new lawyer Yin. By the time she was finished Renge was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Wow Haruhi sounds like you've had it tough. Ha" Renge said smiling "Well when do I get to meet these boys?" Renge asked

"Well their kind of asleep but I'll wake them up soon for lunch/ breakfast. Any way you didn't tell me why you came Renge, not that I haven't enjoyed your company. I'm glad we got to catch up." Haruhi said smiling.

"Why did I come again… oh right the boys sent me over to make sure you come to the party tonight and also to get you ready, but I have to admit they didn't mention the boys?" Renge said shrugging.

*Hmm I wonder why that was?* Haruhi silently thought before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Renge but I already went shopping and I already have something to wear… sorry." Haruhi said smiling sadly.

"Oh well I guess I can go shopping on my own..." Renge said sadly.

Haruhi sighed "Don't be ridiculous Renge, me and my sons will be happy to accompany you." Haruhi said smiling.

"Really?" Renge said looking up.

"Really Renge I just have to wake the boys and we go somewhere to eat and catch up some more. Haruhi said getting up and walking toward the couch.

"Boys, Boys time to wake up." Haruhi said smiling; Renge mysteriously ended up right next to her and squealed at the sight of three young gorges boys sleeping adorably together.

Haruhi mentally sighed *only Renge will do this* she looked at her sons as they started to stir because of the old Okuma. Haruhi tried to calm Renge down who intern was screaming how cute Haruhi sons were and how she didn't show her them before. Meanwhile said sons where waking up making the room drop a few degrees, making Haruhi sweet drop as they stared darkly at them.

"_**Who dares wake us up at an ungodly hour of the day..."**_ they said in perfect sink. Renge looked at the boys and shook "U-U-Um I-I w-was…"

*Poor Renge* Haruhi thought "Boys that's enough, now please be nice and get up." Haruhi said saving Renge.

The three boy's heads shot to their mother.

"Why does it seem like...?" Takumi said sleepily

"Every time we try to…" Yasuo said looking at Renge

"Get some sleep you always wake us up…" Hiroshi said

"Mother" they finished in perfect sink. Haruhi sighed.

"Do you hate us?" Takumi said sadly, tears threatening to spill.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "No I don't hate use but my old friend Renge has stopped by and where going to go out for lunch/ breakfast." Haruhi said smiling

The boys looked at her not happy, they hen looked at the other women currently standing quietly beside their mother. Hiroshi sighed and flopped back on the bed, Yasuo smiled at the new visitor and Takumi was still grumpy but smiled any way.

"Hello their I'm Takumi." He said smiling

"Yasuo." He said getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Hiroshi. Yes we are triplets, no we did dye our hair to look different we were born like that." Hiroshi said not bothering to look at the women.

Haruhi's eye twitch, as Renge smiled again at how cute the boys were and something about a bowl of rice.

"I am Renge Houshakuji; I was an old friend of your mothers." Renge said happily

"Well it's nice to meet you _Renge…" _Yasuo said seductively. Haruhi sighed at her son's game and pulled him by the ear away from a love struck Renge.

"Now cut that out, don't make me take away your pranking kit." Haruhi said looking at her son who held up his hands in defeat.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Yasuo said holding his hands up in deafeat.

Haruhi nodded.

"Takumi, Hiroshi get up now and change or else and Hiroshi don't act like you didn't hear me either." Haruhi said walking over to her sons, who were trying to sleep again.

********************TIME SKIP*************************************

They sat in the café much to the boy's disappointment and Renge and Haruhi talked about what Renge had been up to. They then went cloths shopping much to the triplet's displeasure, the girls decided to have some fun and dress the boys up.

Haruhi being a good mother took pictures and she had to say the boy's looked ridiculous in there cosplay outfits. They then went to a costume store, Takumi was dressed in a cute bunny outfit, Yasuo was dressed in a devils costume and Hiroshi was dressed as a cop. Haruhi and Renge thought they were so cute. They then dressed them in elf, star wars, devil and reaper costumes, bear and doctor costumes. Haruhi took picture of them dressed in all the costumes. They then started playing with masks and making funny faces much to Renge's amusement (she secretly took pictures of them with Haruhi's camera). The boys, Haruhi and Renge where having so much fun.

They went to a nearby ice-cream store and went to the park, Yasuo being a tease smeared Takumi with ice-cream, Haruhi took the picture of Takumi shoving Yasuo's face in his ice-cream. Hiroshi and Renge talking, then Yasuo chasing Hiroshi and Takumi around for playing a trick on him (Takumi pulled his pants down while Hiroshi was talking to him.) Haruhi laughed and for once she felt truly happy.

"Mom come play tag with us?" the boys called together. Haruhi smiled and looked at Renge who told her to go. They played for hours, Renge took pictures of them having fun she smiled *they look like a happy family, I hope I have a bond like that with my kids* Renge thought as the triplets tackled Haruhi to the ground. Renge took a photo of it on her phone and Haruhi's camera 'she was secretly going to send it to her friends and the host club'.

The day came to an end as Haruhi looked at the time they had to go home and get ready for the party tonight, so she and the boys said good bye to Renge who couldn't wait to see what they were dressed in.

"You'll have to wait for the party Renge." Haruhi said giving her a knowing smile before waving her off.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or the cars in this story.

the triplets can talk to each other through there minds 'shrugs' don't know how that works... well back to the story.

* * *

Haruhi came out of the shower refreshed from earlier events at the park; she smiled as she dried her hair and face. She then put make up on making her shine; she dried her hair and brushed all the knots out of it. She smiled at herself and went to put her red strapless dress on (you'll find that on my account/ profile thingy boys suits too) and red strapped heels. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded. She grabbed a red strapless purse and out her ticket for the car inside with a small pack of tissues (for Takumi). She smiled and walked out to find the boys already waiting for her she smiled when she saw them in their black and red suits, they looked hansom.

"Everyone ready?" she asked looking them over.

"Yep." They said in perfect sink.

Haruhi nodded and out the door. Once they were in the elevator Haruhi started playing with Yasuo's hair, it was shorter than his brothers and she couldn't help but try to make it look flat and tidy. Yasuo on the other hand was trying to get his mother to stop.

They walked out of the elevator together and got many stares from guests; Haruhi sighed and gave the valet the ticket. Her and her sons smiled when they saw the orange, black tinted window Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4.

*we should be called the Lamborghini family* Haruhi thought.

She walked to the driver's side and got in.

*Just wait host club were coming* the triplets said smiling.

*********************PARTY****************************************

HOST CLUB POV.

The hosts all stood waiting for Haruhi and the other guests to come, surprisingly their parents had shown up too so they were trying to look their best.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Hikaru asked

"Yea she's late." Kaoru said looking worried.

"Don't worry, if use have forgotten we have her phone so she has to come, and besides Renge said she was coming." Kyoya said calmly.

"Do use remember the plan?" Tamiki said looking at everyone. They nodded and returned to mingle with the guest and their wives/girlfriends.

ANYONES POV

Haruhi drove to the entrance of the school ouran were she saw the valet, she parked.

"Looks like there aren't any paparazzi." Yasuo giggled as he let his brothers out.

"Maybe this event isn't that great." Takumi said laughing.

*Don't forget the plan, once I get my book we can begin. Got it* Hiroshi thought stepping away from the car.

When his brothers nodded he smirked.

Haruhi walked around the car and gave the keys to the valet and smiled. She walked to her sons who were smiling, holding out the ticket for her to keep safe. They walked in together with Hiroshi on the left and Yasuo and Takumi on the right, Haruhi in the middle smiling.

They walked toward large double doors and waited for the butlers to open them. The room seemed frozen as they walked in, many people were staring at them and it was quiet unsettling but she and the boys smiled, warmly. When the room continued on, with slight glances from people as Haruhi and the boys made their way toward the now frozen host group.

"Hay guys sorry were late, Traffic." She said smiling.

Kyoya cleared his throat, snapping the other hosts out of there trance, "Well Haruhi tardiness isn't accepted here, you should know better I was almost considering giving your phone to Hikaru and Kaoru."

Haruhi sweet dropped "I see, well I'm glad you didn't sempai." She said walking closer and hugging him. Everyone seemed to move at that and before Haruhi knew what was going on she was enveloped in multiple hugs.

"Haruhi I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Hikaru said apologising

"It's alright Hikaru." Haruhi said smiling.

The triplets smiled and cut in the lovey dovey moment, "Nice to see you again host club we hope you forgive us for our manners yesterday." The triplets said bowing.

"That's alright; you were just defending your mother." Tamiki said smiling. The triplets smiled *divide and concur* Hiroshi thought to his brothers. Who silently nodded.

"Hay mommy do you think we can go eats some cake." Takumi said smiling. The entire host club panicked *the plan.*

"Sure…"

But Tamiki interrupted her "Why don't Hunny and Mori take him, they do like cake." Tamiki said hoping she'll take the bait. Haruhi thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright but don't eat too much cake and listen to Hunny and Mori sempai alright." Haruhi said looking at Takumi sternly. He nodded and ran off toward the spread.

*good luck Takumi* hiroshi and Yasuo thought.

"Well I'm going to walk around a bit what about you mom?" Yasuo asked looking at Haruhi.

"Alrigh…" Haruhi said

"Wait Haruhi Renge is just dyeing to see you why don't you let Hikaru and Kaoru take him?" Tamiki said interrupting her again.

"Um… is that ok?" she asked turning to Hikaru and Kaoru

They smiled "Sure no problem." They said in perfect sink. Yasuo walked off smirking as the twins walked after him.

"You coming Hiroshi?" Haruhi asked.

Hiroshi smirked "Actually mother I want a word with Mr Ōtori, if he doesn't mind?" Hiroshi said looking at Kyoya smiling.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up "No that won't be a problem at all." He said smiling.

Haruhi nodded and walked off with Tamiki.

HIROSHI POV

I smiled as I watched the blond idiot walk off with mother, *the plan must be perfect* I thought to myself. *Now…* I thought turning toward Mr Ōtori.

"So Mr Ōtori …" I started

"Kyoya please." He said looking at me.

"Right I apologies Kyoya, but I believe you have something of mine." I said smiling at him.

"First let me ask you what you have to gain from pushing us away from your mother?" he asked looking at me curiously.

I smirked "Well you see Kyoya we have everything to gain from it. Unlike use we love our mother and will do anything to protect her, even if it means getting rid of whoevers in our way and you and the host club are currently in our way."

"Don't you think you'll hurt your mother by doing this?" he asked

"Why of course not, she is strong and besides she has female friends to comfort her." I said smirking

"I see use feel challenged by us because we are males" he said pushing his glasses up.

I laughed at this. "Maybe we are but at least our mother won't get hurt by another male again, she'll be happier. " I said sadly remembering how their mother cried when her boyfriend cheated on her and she came home crying her eyes out. "Now Kyoya I believe you have something of mine that I want back." I said looking him in the eyes.

He smirked and pulled out the dark blue note book.

TAKUMIS POV

I came to a table and sat down waiting for my targets to catch up; I smiled as people walked past.

I saw them coming closer with a bunch of cakes; I smiled as they set them on the table.

"We grabbed any cake because we didn't know which one you liked most." Hunny said smiling.

"Thank you I like Strawberry cake." I said and he happily gave me the strawberry cake.

"So Takumi right?" he asked looking at me, I just nodded and continued to eat cake.

"Well is it alright if I call you Taku-chan?"

"I guess that's ok" I said smiling.

"Great so Taku-chan what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked curiously.

"Well I was interested in the Haninozuka and Morinozuka fighting techniques, I watched all your matches with my brothers, so we went to Kendo and martial arts but after a while we got bored." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh really, why did you get bored?" he asked curious

"Well it happens when you beat everyone in the kendo and Martial arts club, then you go on to the next person which is the teacher and beat them. We got bored after mother put us into another one and another one so we gave up." I said smiling.

"So what kind of things does you and your brothers do?" he asked

"We do a lot of things like Musical arts, baking, business, Art we have dabbled in fashion but then we decide who's better at what. Like me I'm good at baking, martial arts, and music. Yasuo is good at Pranking people and coming up with elaborate ideas that benefit him or us, he's good at Art, dancing and Fashion though he doesn't like to admit it. Hiroshi is good at Art like Yasuo, but Yasuo's a bit more skilled, He's good at business and strangely enough Kendo, sort of like you Mr Morinozuka." I said smiling at him. He just nodded and smiled. "Mori." He said

"Alright Mori, so what do use do for a living?" I asked curiously.

"Well I have a few cake stores open and I run a martial arts Dojo. Takashi runs a Kendo Dojo and helps me with the cake stores sometimes." He said smiling, eating some more cake.

*Takumi it's time*Hiroshi said

I smiled and taking another bite of cake. *I'm sorry Hunny, Mori but I have to do what I have to do* I thought to myself.

YASUO'S POV

*Well at least those twin idiots are following me* I thought silently to myself. I slowed down so they could catch up and walk beside me.

"So what do use do for a living" I asked curiously.

"Well we are in the fashion business." Hikaru said smugly.

"Yea you probably had seen many of our designs hanging up in shops. Haven't you ever heard of the Hitachin fashion designs" Kaoru said

I smiled "I think I've seen some of your fashion." shrugging.

"Oh well that's ok maybe we'll show you some designs." They said together.

"Hay so what are you interested in?" Kaoru asked curious.

"Art, Dancing and writing I guess." I said looking at everyone.

"Writing ha, well do you write your own stories?" Hikaru asked

"Yea, I read them to mother and Takumi sometimes, mother loves listening to them and it helps Takumi sleep." I said plainly.

"So we heard you like pranks" they said at the same time, changing the subject . *What are use cats?* I mentally thought

"Yea, I was kicked out of multiple schools for pranking the teachers and students." I said laughing at the memory of flooding the Boys and girls Toilets.

"Wow Haruhi would have killed you." They said smiling

"Mother forgave me but now she checks my bag and my brothers for my pranking kit." I said shrugging.

They smiled "Well kid join the club we used to play tricks on people all the time in high school your mother used to help us with some of them too," they smiled at all the times Haruhi would help them, against her will of course, "though she would hit us and tell us it was wrong after."

We remained quiet. *geez this is a bit awkward* I looked at the dance floor and decided to go dance, of course they joined me. *I hate to admit it but I'm having fun* I thought.

*Yasuo its time* Hiroshi said

*Alright.* I smiled at them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or the cars in this story.

* * *

"I hope the boys are." Haruhi thought to herself. as she and Tamiki talked to many old guests and friends.

HIROSHI'S POV

Hiroshi smiled at the glasses man in front of him and took a step toward him.

"Let me ask you something Mr Ōtori," Taking another step toward him smiling. "Why would people act nice toward the enemy? Why do you think I left my note book behind?," as I said this I was now standing right in front of him I smirked as he looked at me. "You know I thought you were the smart one." I said as I grabbed my notebook and out of the corner of my eye I saw a women walking behind him and so I smirked and pushed him 'hard'.

He stumbled in surprise and smashed right into the women I saw earlier, he leaned over helping her out. I quickly took a piece of his hair and placed it into a small bag I had ready and with that I turned and left.

*Takumi it's time* I thought to my brother

*Yasuo it's time* I thought to my brother

*Alright* he replied I smirked and went to find Takumi.

TAKUMIS POV

I sighed and untied my shoelace and watch as the waitress came with more cake, so I pretended to get off the table and pushed it up making all the cakes fly right into her. *sorry* I thought.

"I'm so sorry my shoe lace was untied and I stumbled…" I started my fake cry routine.

"Its ok don't worry about it, it's just cake." Hunny smiled and turned to help the lady while Mori picked some of the cake up.

*Now's my chance* I thought as I walked behind Mori and swiftly extracted a hair from his head and turned around pretending to tie my shoe lace. I put the hair in the small bag I was given and went to Hunny. Who was apologising to the lady and without him noticing I swiped a single hair from him, and did the same with the other bag I had. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mori looking at me but looked away. I picked a few cakes up and my chair.

"Takumi what happened?" Hiroshi asked concerned.

"My shoelace came undone and I stumbled and tipped the table." I said look sheepishly at my brother.

"Well you need to be more careful" he said hugging me. I swiftly put the bags I had into his pockets and smiled.

"I'm coming up with a plan now. Once I get the other hairs keep your mind on us I'll need you soon alright." He whispered in my ear before turning and walking away.

*Oh and keep a cake handy we might need It.* he thought.

I nodded and turned away.

YASUO'S POV

I watched as they danced and I had to admit they were pretty good but I had to focus on the plan so I decided to spin and instead of spinning properly, I ended up stumbling into Hikaru who in turn stumbled into Kaoru. I pretended to reach out and grab Hikaru but grabbed for his hair and well pulled a bit too much hair from his head. He yelped and I couldn't help but laugh, it was pretty funny I shoved the hair into my plastic bag and looked at them sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I guess I just stumbled."

They looked up at me and smiled "it's ok" they said in perfect sink.

I helped Hikaru up and then turned to help Kaoru but saw he was already on his feet I went around him and took a single piece of hair this time, he looked at me but was suddenly jerked back by his brother holding him. *Gross, they do the 'brotherly love' thing.* I thought as I watched them.

I turned to leave when I saw Hiroshi heading toward me smiling, I walked up to him.

"Here you go." I said handing him the bags, he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What it was an accident." I said innocently.

He shook his head "Well I need you to go and ask mother for a dance and if the blond idiot butts in and asks let him. Meanwhile I'll head over to the wives and girlfriends table."

I shook my head "so were doing the jealousy plan." Smirking.

"Indeed we are, go now I'll distract those idiots. Good luck." He said winking

"Please I don't need luck." I said as I searched for mother.

KYOYAS POV

*well that didn't go well* he thought as he remembered Hiroshi pushing him. *What did he mean by leaving his note book behind, why would people act nice toward the enemy? What did it all mean?* he thought frustrated. He then went around searching for Hiroshi, He looked at were Hunny and Mori had Takumi, *Looks they had a little trouble* he thought. He then searched for the twins who were supposed to be watching Yasuo but found they weren't.

"What are you idiots doing?" he asked frustrated "Where's Yasuo?"

They looked at each other and shrugged "We thought he was right here."

He turned on his heal and walked away looking for them, that's when he saw him. *Hiroshi what are you doing?* he thought as he watch the young boy talking to the girls at the table, he turned and smirked at me, I hands tightened into fists as he winked at me.*Is he challenging me?*

YASUO'S POV

I found mother talking to Suoh-san, I smiled darkly at him and interrupted them.

"Hay mother." I said cheerfully.

She turned, "Hay how was your walk?" she asked smiling

"Fun but I thought we could have a dance." I smiled and smirked darkly at Mr Suoh who just looked at me.

"Well I guess we could have…"

"No wait, why don't we dance first Haruhi, have that father daughter dance." He said smiling anxiously.

I smiled *got ya*

"I don't know Yasuo just ask…

But I cut her off "1) you're not my mother's Otousan) san and 2) you can have this dance." *for it will be your last* I thought darkly. "Take care of her Mr Suoh." I said winking at him as they walked off to dance.

I smiled *I'm done* I thought to Hiroshi.

HIROSHI'S POV

I smiled and when Yasuo said it was done, *now all I had to do was find those women.* I thought as I walked around *ah there they are.* I smiled and made my way over.

"Hello again lady's I hope use are enjoying the night?" I said smiling

"We are enjoying it." Cheeri said smiling.

I smiled *not for long.* I thought. "Where are you husbands and boyfriends?" I asked curiously.

They looked at each other a moment "Well they said they had important business to attend to, I think it was with your mother and trying to rekindle their friendship." Destiny said smiling. But I knew it was fake.

"Well then lady's" I said smiling, out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr Ōtori looking and I couldn't help but look at him and smirk, and a playful wink. Before I turned back to the lady's and looking them over before settling my eyes on Kylah. "I hope you keep an eye on your husband." And with that I walked away.

ANYBODY'S POV

I stared at the strange boy as he walked away wondering what he meant, when I saw them dancing together. *That filthy commoner whore how dear she try to make a move on my Tamiki* Kylah thought angry and so she got up and stomped toward them.

Haruhi smiled as she danced with Tamiki she had to admit she was having a really good time. Tamiki do you remember at the Ouran fare when we danced together like this?" Haruhi asked looking him in the eye.

"Yes how could I not you saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life." He said smiling.

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh "Yea where would you be without us?" she said smiling.

They didn't talk and continued to dance till Tamiki asked "Haruhi why did you…"

But he was cut off when he was suddenly ripped from her grasp and pushed backwards. And in the silence you could hear and addable **'SMACK'.**

Haruhi could feel a burning sensation on her cheek and to be honest it hurt, she turned around to find Kylah Tamaki's wife, with her hand raced fire burning in her eyes.

"How dare you, you disgusting whore. You commoner filth don't you dare try to steal my husband away. Why don't you just leave you filthy, unclean commoner bitch!" She yelled as she went to smack Haruhi again.

TRIPLET'S POV

*The plan is set now Takumi the cake I want you to accidentally dump it on Misses Kylah alright* Hiroshi thought smirking

*Got it…*

'**SMACK' **

They turned to see Kylah had hit their mother. *how dare she.* they thought in perfect sink.

*That looked like it hurt*Yasuo said

*well then I'll make sure I dump this cake on her good* Takumi thought as he dashed toward his mother.

NOBODYS POV

"Mommy" Takumi called as the hosts came toward the group. Suddenly Takumi stumbled and the cake was thrown straight into Kylah who was already raising her hand to smack Haruhi again. The cake landed right on her chest with a small 'SPLAT'.

"I'm so sorry." Takumi said

Kylah looked at him anger in her eyes she silently pushed the cake off.

"Why you evil little shit." She screamed and before anyone could react she raised her and swung at him.

"Aahhh" Kylah screamed in pain as Haruhi grabbed her hand and twisted it behind her back and pushed her down. She then let out a low growl as leaned toward Kylahs ear.

"Don't you **ever **swing at my son again! If you **ever** try to **harm** him or **any **of my sons, I will make you pay dearly. You won't have a cent to your pitiful name by the time I'm done with you." And with that Haruhi threw the women to the ground.

She turned and smiled at Takumi she picked him up and hugged him. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Mrs Fujioka."Haruhi looked up to see Tamiki Suoh's father looking at her, by this time all the guest had stopped and stared.

"I think it would be best if you just left." He said looking at her with distaste.

Haruhi looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"What father no." Tamiki tried but he held up a hand and silenced him,

"No Tamiki she must leave."

Haruhi pushed her chin up and stood tall with her son on her hip. "Fine, Hiroshi, Yasuo we are leaving." And with that Haruhi turned and left not bothering to say goodbye to the hosts.

Hiroshi and Yasuo smiled darkly as the stepped behind Tamiki and took a piece of his hair, which caused him to yelp in surprise.

The hosts and family stared at the boys questioningly.

Hiroshi put the hair in the final bag and looked at the family.

"Thank you for your cooperation milady and hosts family." Hiroshi said darkly.

"who are you young man?" Tamiki's father asked looking at them.

The hosts stared at them blankly, "What's going on? Kaoru asked

Hiroshi ignored them and pulled out his blue note book and turned it over where he pushed a small square outlined piece hard for most to see, if not looked at properly, the back popped up easy and he lifted out a small flat disk. Holding it up and smiling darkly (like when Kyoya planted the medical box in the news paper room).

"As I said to Mr Ōtori, why do you think I left my note book behind? Do you honestly think someone like me would just forget about something like mothers phone and my notebook." He laughed as the piece's started to fit together in the host clubs heads.

"We had to know what uses were planning for ours to work." Yasuo said smirking shrugging.

"Why you little…" Hikaru said through clenched teeth.

"We warned you didn't we, we promised we would smash whatever pitiful bond you had with our mother…" Yasuo said smirking at the hosts and family's reaction.

"And now that your little wife has made a bad move, Mother won't even consider forgiving use…" Hiroshi said looking at Kylah.

"Your friendship…" Yasuo said looking at the hosts

"Is now offitially…" Hiroshi continued

"OVER." They both said in perfect sink, as they smiled darkly at the hosts, before turning swiftly and leaving to catch up with their mother.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own.

* * *

Haruhi didn't talk the entire ride back to the hotel she couldn't she was to hurt. It hurt that nobody helped her and her sons, and that Bitch kylah accused her of trying to steal Tamaki and then taking a swing at her son. She gripped the steering wheel tighter I would never try and steal someone else's man I don't even feel that way toward Tamaki I mean not any more.

She gave the keys to the valet and grabbed the ticket, she turned and picked Takumi up and carried him inside the hotel people moved out of the way as she walked in. It was safe to say she was pissed. She opened the door and stepped in not bothering to shut it. She placed Takumi on the couch and went to change.

The boys were confused they didn't know what to do so they got changed and waited for her to come out.

She came a few minutes later refreshed, she walked toward her boys and picked Takumi up and hugged him close she wouldn't let him go and slowly she started to cry.

HOSTS AND PARENTS POV

They sat in the huge meeting room glaring at their parents and Kylah who hanged her head in shame.

"What the hell were you thinking Kylah? Thanks to you we may never see Haruhi again; did you seriously think that Haruhi could be that kind of person? She would never try to steal…"

"Hikaru, don't you think that's enough." Kaoru said looking at his brother.

"No I don't think that's enough, and you why were you dancing with her anyway? That wasn't part of the plan." He yelled looking at Tamaki. Who looked away.

"I was trying to stop Yasuo from dancing with Haruhi and it was a harmless dance." He said looking Hikaru in the eyes before looking at Kylah. "Why would you think I was trying to make a move on Haruhi?"

"Well one of the triplets came up to us and well he said to watch you and I-I don't know what came over me." She said looking down.

"I am curious, are those boys really Mrs Fujioka's kids?" Yuzuru Suoh asked.

"Yes and they managed to outsmart us again." Kyoya said in irritation. He had to admit they were very smart.

"Well we will have to apologies to Miss Fujioka, I thought she had attacked Kylah but I see that wasn't the case and I would like to see these troublesome triplets myself, I have to admit they do seem rather interesting." Yoshio Ōtori said looking around the table.

"Yes if they are able to out beat and Ōtori we have to meet them." Mrs Hitachiin said looking at Yoshio who glared back.

"Good then its settled we will visit Mrs Fujioka after our meeting tomorrow." Yuzuru said looking around the table, everyone nodded in agreement.

HARUHI AND KIDS POV

"It's ok mother, I'm safe. Please don't cry." Takumi said smiling up at Haruhi. Haruhi looked at her son and smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said and squeezed him closer.

Haruhi didn't know when she fell asleep but she was still cuddling a now sleeping Takumi, she looked around her and found her sons sleeping together on the bed (that had not been cleaned up), she smiled. She slowly got up and checked the time. *6:30Am…* she lay back down but then shot back up *6:30 SHIT were going to be late* she thought as she got up.

"Boys we have to get up were going to be late for the meeting." She said as she ran to her room to get changed.

"Mmm mum so what were tired." Yasuo said turning over

"Nope get UP! Yasuo wake your brothers don't make me come in there and force change you." Haruhi screamed from the other room.

Hiroshi sat up before Yasuo even had the chance to wake him. he was not happy at all, he started muttering under his breath before shaking a tired Takumi who tried to punch him away.

"Get up Takumi we have a meeting." Hiroshi said avoiding his punch.

"Yea get up." Yasuo said tiredly walking toward the bathroom.

Takumi growled before sitting up and glaring at Hiroshi. "Don't even think about it we have to get ready I'll fight you later but mother said we have to get up." Hiroshi said smiling at him.

Haruhi rushed out of the room, wearing a disguise so she couldn't be recognised, she wore a dark blue business suite, black heels, with a blond wig and dark glasses. She ran for the door before being stopped by Hiroshi calling from there room.

"Mother you seem to have forgotten something."

Haruhi cursed under her breath "Of course I didn't forget use, so please hurry up they are people who don't like to be kept waiting."

"Don't worry mother, who cares if were late as long as we show up right and beside Takumi hasn't even moved from the couch." Yasuo said pointing at a still mad Takumi.

Haruhi sighed and grabbed Takumi from the couch and forced him into some cloths. Hiroshi and Yasuo sweet dropped as they watched there crazed mother dressing a now scared Takumi. She then picked him up and walked toward the door.

"Mother what about breck…" Yasuo began but the look on Haruhi's face shushed him.

"Never mind we'll order something there." He said nervously

They walked toward the lobby (more like ran) and gave the valet the ticket before driving in Hiroshi's favourite car the Lamborghini Aventador. The boys tried to change into there disguises but Haruhi was driving a bit too fast and they were being thrown everywhere.

"Mother please slow down." Hiroshi pleaded.

Haruhi sighed and slowed down a fraction, which gave the boys enough time to actually put there disguises on.

Haruhi could not believe how late they were it was now 7:45Am and they had just arrived at the restaurant. She sighed *might as well give up and walk in there calmly* she thought to herself.

They walked inside.

"Good evening mam, do you have an appointment?" the waiter asked politely.

"No but I am meeting a group of people here, I believe they are the Haninozuka, Morinozuka, Otori, Suoh and Hitachiin family's." Haruhi/Yin said smiling.

"Of course mam but you are quiet late, are these young gentlemen with you?" he said smiling at the boys.

"Yes. Now please take us to them I don't want to make them wait any longer." Haruhi/Yin snapped but smiled warmly.

The waiter nodded and led them to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. *rich bastards* Haruhi silently thought to herself as the elevator doors opened. They walked down the long corridor and finally stopped outside the meeting room. The waiter silently knocked and bowed to Haruhi and her sons.

"Enter."

Haruhi looked at the waiter, "Can you please bring us some menus my sons haven't had breakfast and I'm afraid they get a little grumpy." Haruhi said smiling. The waiter nodded and turned while Haruhi silently stepped in the meeting room.

"Ah miss Yin don't you think you're a bit la…" but Haruhi silently held up her hand to silence him. She turned to her sons, who nodded.

Takumi silently went to the windows and closed the blind shrouding everyone in darkness. Yasuo locked the meeting room doors and made sure they were secure before turning the lights on. Hiroshi silently took out a black phone and turned it on before placing it in the middle of the table.

All the hosts and family could do was stare.

"All clear, the room is prepared mother." Hiroshi said irritated, he turned to the hosts and family smiled "sorry but we have to do this in order to protect not only our identity but our mothers." He pulled off the wig (he put on in the car) and glasses. The other two did the same Yasuo pulling the peace sign and Takumi just staring blankly at them (poor thing needs breakfast)

"IT'S YOU!" the hosts yelled all but Mori and Kyoya.

Haruhi sighed as she pulled off her glasses and wig. "Sorry about that guys, you're probably wanting an explanation now so I will answer any question you ask right here right now." She said as she and her sons sat down and stared at the now shocked hosts.

"Haruhi what's going on?" Tamiki asked confused.

Haruhi sighed "Looks like this meetings going to take longer than I thought," she turned to her sons, "Sorry boys but I'm sure I can order you something for breakfast and make it up to use later."

They looked at their mother, their eyes narrowed "Fine." They said in perfect sink.

Haruhi nodded.

"Miss Fujioka would you please explain to us what exactly going on." Yoshio said looking Haruhi in the eyes.

"Well I think I should explain from the start, boys." Haruhi turned to her sons and smiled "Could you please wait outside. I'll call use back inside when I'm done alright?"

The triplets looked at their mother confused but nodded any way, they glared at the hosts and family as they stood and exited. Once the door closed Haruhi turned to the hosts. "Alright I will explain everything but I don't want any questions till the end. Alright?" she looked around the table, when everyone nodded she breathed in and began.

She explained how she became pregnant and how she felt she couldn't tell anyone so she contacted her uncle in America and stayed with him. She was place in a different high school till she grew too big and did study at home; she qualified for university and study while raising the triplets. Her uncle then left her the new law firm and asked the name never be changed and that she and the boys live happy lives. He died and she took over the company. She was then asked to do a special case by the F.B.I and decided in order to protect her and her family she changed her name and appearance, and so she made Yin. Haruhi looked up at the shocked hosts. "I have been meaning to write but I couldn't remember your addresses, or your numbers and I was really busy with business, and the triplets so I couldn't find time. I'm really sorry guys." Haruhi hung her head in shame.

They sat there in silence not knowing what to say, Haruhi thought it was a bit unsettling. The hosts parents stared amazed at how Haruhi had turned out, they just couldn't believe it.

Kyoya cleared his throat "So why didn't you tell us at the dinner or the party?"

"Well I was till 1) the boys couldn't handle certain comments," she narrowed her eyes and looked the hosts over, who seem to shrink a bit at her gaze "and the party well we all know how that went." She said bluntly. The hosts flinched at this,

"I would like to apologies for what I had done." Kylah said bowing "I really didn't mean to."

"Don't worry about it after all nobody got hurt and I'm not really the one you should be apologizing to, though I have to admit that slap really did hurt, I just think it would be best to apologies to my son because he was the one you nearly attacked and besides I could handle it myself." She said smiling a crocked smile.

Kylah stared at her in shock "Of course how silly of me I will apologies to him at once." She fakes smiled.

"Good now do use have any other questions?" she said looking around.

"Yes who's the father of your sons?" Kyoya asked

"Well honestly I don't know. I had done a test but I couldn't bring myself to open it so I threw the test results away." She said smiling sadly. "If that's all then we shall proceed with the meeting. Boys use can come back in."

The boys walked back in tiredly and stared warily at the host not knowing whether or not they had told on them. They took their seats next to their mother and proceeded with business.

************************2 HOURS LATER******************************

"Alright I'll call my assistant and get all the legal paper work and then once that's done I'll call use to make another meeting." Haruhi stood "I will be right back please excuse me." She bowed and left the boys staring at the hosts and parents.

"Young man I would like to personally apologies for raising my hand at you. I did not mean to." Kylah said looking at Takumi.

Takumi looked at the woman before him and blinked twice, because of the low sugar and no breakfasts he wasn't in the mood to really answer, "Oh right you hit mommy and then tried to hit me, well I don't care for your apology at the moment. All I care about is that mother is safe and that she was mere centimeters from kicking your ass but mother is too kind but if it had been me well…" he laughed darkly.

"Excuse me young man she was trying to apologies." Mr Yuzuru said smiling. Takumi stared blankly at the old man, he was about to come up with something insulting but Hiroshi cut him off.

"Takumi the appropriate thing would be to accept the apology." Hiroshi said looking him in the eye.

A dark aura seemed to form around the young Fujioka triplet as he stared at the hosts parents. Hiroshi looked at his younger brother and leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Don't do this now stop being a baby and listened to them apologies we can fight later if you want but don't do this now mother will be very angry." Hiroshi said calmly.

Yasuo lent down also "Just do it." He hissed.

"Fine I accept your apology but if it happens again I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back." He smiled darkly at Kylah who shrank in her seat.

"O-Of c-course it won't h-happen again." She said shakily. the hosts and parents stared at the young Fujioka boy.

"Excuse me but what right do you have threatening people?" Miss Haninozuka asked shocked.

"Oh i have every right miss because..." but Takumi was cut of by Hiroshi.

"**Takumi."** He said casually. Takumi stared at his brother before letting out a low growl.

"Oh and host club if use dare mention to our mother what we had done…" Hiroshi said looking them over.

"You'll will get more than what happened at that sorry excuse of a dinner and party. We will do much more." Yasuo said glaring at them.

"It will become war between us and use and we all know who will win…" Takumi said darkly. (think of dark Hunny and no cake).

"Because we have proven we are smarter than use." They said in perfect sink.

The hosts and parents stared at the three boys blankly, Yoshio stared at them and thought *interesting*

"Listen use have lost this little game and we aren't going to take threats from a couple of misbehave kids like use and beside your mother is going to work for us, so quit acting like 4 year old's." Miss Hitachiin said irritated.

The boys smiled "Well that's your choice madam and if you would like to fire our mother we would be happy to pass the message on to her." They said in perfect sink smiling.

"Use do realize the reputation of having Japans most powerfulist and richest families." Yoshio said looking the boys over.

"Oh we know but we don't care for trivial titles like that, to be honest we don't care and neither does mother. Mr Otori to be honest the only reason why mother agreed is because of the past friendship she had with the hosts if it had been someone else she would have easily declined because we don't live in Japan and the traveling is annoying." They said in perfect sink.

Yoshio lifted his glasses he was interested in these boys no one and i mean no one would dare threaten an Ōtori or talk to them in that manner. He found the triplet boys interesting.

"You know I have completely figured use out." Hikaru said looking at the boy and smirking. The boys tilted their heads to the side interested. "Use act the same but really Hiroshi is the smarter one out of use all." He smirked *time to play my game*. The hosts beside Kaoru and parents sweet dropped. *what does that have to do with figuring them out*. The triplet's eyes twitched.

"Oh that's right I completely agree with you their Hikaru Hiroshi is defiantly the smartest one out of the two. I mean he comes up with all the plans and he's a good liar, the other two can't even think for themselves." Kaoru said smirking

"Your right Kaoru they probably follow him around like lost puppies." Hikaru said smiling. The boys eyes twitched "We can here use, you stupid ginger pricks." Yasuo shouted angry they were talking about them. "Besides he's not the only one who comes up with all the plans, only Takumi doesn't think for himself."

Takumi growled "And what the hell is that supposed to mean I'm smarter than you, you can't even do maths let alone fight me without crying."

"Why you little…" Yasuo began but was interrupted by Hiroshi.

"Use are acting like baby's so cut it out. Your embarrassing." He said glaring at them.

"Ha the manipulating bastard speaks." Yasuo said

Hiroshi just stared at him "At least I can do my own work without getting your older and younger siblings to hack into the system and give you the proper answers so you don't fail." Hiroshi said smiling.

"Oh that's rich coming from someone as manipulating as you. You're nothing but a lying tricking bastard who tricks everyone into thinking he's such a goody two shoes but we all know that's a lie right brother." Yasuo said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own.

* * *

Hiroshi sat there and tilted his head toward his brother and suddenly Yasuo's chair broke and he was looking at the ceiling. Yasuo growled.

"Oh I'm sorry brother did you fall, looks like the chair couldn't hold that annoying mouth of yours but if I was It I would have done the same ages ago." Hiroshi said tilting his head and smiling before turning away.

Yasuo couldn't take it and kicked Hiroshi chair throwing him to the ground. Hiroshi sat up and glared at Yasuo. The hosts all sweet dropped the triplets reminded them of the twins fight.

"Whoops looks like the chair couldn't stand all your bullshit." Yasuo said shrugging.

Takumi slowly stood and glared at his brothers who slowly stood as well. "Would you two stop it and just sit down." He glared at them and they glared back. The hosts and parents stared in shock while the twins were silently laughing.

"Oh look the baby wants to talk tough." Yasuo said smiling.

"What did you just say?" Takumi said looking at Yasuo fire burning in his eyes.

"You herd me. You act like a child that needs mother and everyone else attention." Yasuo said glaring. The hosts all looked on concerned while the twins just smiled.

"At least I can get people's attention without using dirty tricks like you and Hiroshi and besides" he said smiling eyes glinting knowingly "I'm not the one afraid of the dark and thunder storms right Hiroshi, Yasuo." Both boys glared at the younger brother.

"No your just afraid of everything else right Takumi." Hiroshi said sarcastically.

Before Takumi could say something back, Yasuo aimed a kick toward his ribs. Takumi tilted his head to the side and smiled. He had easily caught Yasuo's foot and held it there before he used both hands and threw Yasuo into the nearby wall. Yasuo hit the wall with a small 'Whack'; he slumped and looked at his younger brother irritated that he had caught his attack.

"Did you honestly think that would have worked?" Takumi said before taking a step toward Yasuo.

"Well use can act like children but I won't have any part in it." Hiroshi said picking up his chair.

Takumi stopped mid-step and turned to Hiroshi "That is so you to back down in a fight you always act like the good older brother, the responsible one." His hands tightened into fits and he lunged at Hiroshi "NOT THIS TIME!" Takumi screamed as he swung a punch for Hiroshi face. Hiroshi easily blocked the attack and flipped back avoiding the kick Takumi swung for his legs. Hiroshi glared and stood ready to fight. Tamaki couldn't take anymore and slid in-between holding up his hands and smiling at the now fuming brothers. "Come now boys we don't want anyone to get hurt so why don't you calm down and have a sea…"

"**STAY OUT OF THIS!" **Hiroshi and Takumi screamed, Yasuo stood and kicked Tamaki into the wall. Tamaki was sent flying into the wall and slumped unconscious, Kylah and Yuzuru picked up the now passed out Tamaki.

"**STOP COPYING ME!**" they said in perfect sink, hosts and parents sweet dropped.

"I am so sick and tired of people always teasing me about how we have different hair color or how they would always say we would look the same if we had the same hair color. It makes me sick why would I want to look exactly like use?" Takumi shouted at his brothers.

"Oh yea? How about when people bug me about how you act all innocent and how I'm not as cute as you. I mean come on we have the same face are people that stupid." He said glaring at Takumi he turned and looked at Hiroshi. "And you I'm tired of people always saying how you're smarter than me and Takumi, how your always right, how you act so adult like. You're nothing but a big faker!"

"HA what about your intelligence level? I mean I may be smarter than use but when people actually think you two are at the same level as me, I find it is quite insulting." Hiroshi said glaring at his brothers.

"**THAT'S IT**!" Takumi and Yasuo said in perfect sink.

Yasuo tried to punch Hiroshi, while Takumi round house kicked for his legs. Hiroshi smirked and blocked Yasuo and used his body wait to lift himself up and over Yasuo narrowly missing Takumi's kick. He stood on the other side of Yasuo and before he could react he sent him into the same wall he had been previously sent into. Takumi took this time and kicked Hiroshi in the side. He grunted and tried to punch Takumi but Takumi blocked skilfully before they both flipped away from each other.

"You boys stop this right **now!** Mrs Hitachiin said angered at the boys behavior.

they slowly turned to said women and glared

"Why don't you just..." Takumi said turning back to Hiroshi.

"...shut the hell up. Hiroshi said glaring before turning back to Takumi.

Mrs Hitachiin paled and sat back down.

They both glared at each other while Yasuo was trying to pick himself up from the wall, that now had a massive dent in it, Hiroshi charged at Takumi and tried to kick him in the head, Takumi saw this coming and ducked under Hiroshi leg and came up kicking him in the chest. It sent him across the room and into the window which now had a huge crack in it, but because it was a strong window it held his weight, and he fell to the ground groaning. The blinds, that had been previously closed, tore and broke, it hung loosely on the hangar. Takumi stalked towards his now, struggling to stand, older brother.

Yasuo saw this chance of distraction and sent a chair hurtling toward Takumi. Takumi saw the chair and kicked it away, while Takumi was kicking the chair away Yasuo saw his chance and kicked Takumi into the table into the table. Takumi landed on the Table with a small 'Thud' that the hosts and parents all flinched at. Takumi was then dragged from the table and sent flying into the same wall he had sent Yasuo into. He crashed into the wall, making a hole in it, and landed on the ground in a heap.

Yasuo was about to carry on when Hiroshi came at him and sent him flying into some chairs, Yasuo stood and glared at Hiroshi and kicked several chairs at him.

The hosts and parents all ducked as some came for them.

Hiroshi dodged the first two but the next hit him straight in the head; while he was dazed Yasuo attacked and kicked Hiroshi in the ribs. Hiroshi took the blow before dodging the next and sending Yasuo into the wall with a crack. Takumi then stood swaying a bit before charging at his brother, he round house kicked Hiroshi which sent him into Yasuo who was trying to get up from the wall. They both hit the wall with a loud 'thud'.

The hosts and parents looked at them shocked, while Mori, Hunny and parents looked at the three sons intrigued.

Hiroshi and Yasuo slumped on the wall while Takumi stood before them catching his breath; he then grabbed a chair and sent it hurtling toward Hiroshi and Yasuo. They both looked up and rolled out of the way as the chair smashed against the wall and put a hole in it. The flat screen T.V hanging on the wall now fell to the ground smashed, Hiroshi and Yasuo looked at Takumi who glared back and tried to throw another chair but Yasuo threw the flat screen T.V. it was sent hurtling through the air and into the oncoming chair, Takumi smirked as the T.V smashed the chair and headed for him. He kicked the T.V (in-mid-air) back toward Yasuo who unfortunately couldn't get out of the way fast enough. It smashed against his head and sent him to the ground unconscious.

Hiroshi came up behind Takumi and kicked him into the door, he was sent through the double doors, that was now hanging off its hinges. Takumi stomped through the door and slammed it shut, the door was now literally bent and hanging on one hinge (poor door), Takumi stood facing his brother anger seeping through him, and a dark aura surrounded him. "I am sick of playing games." He growled and the hosts sat there shocked *that's what he called a game* they all thought.

Takumi stood in a stance that made Mori and Hunny stand, they rushed to stop what was about to happen, Hiroshi stood ready to defend and ran at Takumi. Mori grabbed Hiroshi's hand and twisted it, Hiroshi was too shocked to defend and was sent to the ground, but he quickly recovered and flipped on his feet.

Hunny on the other hand was having trouble with Takumi; he tried grabbing his arm but Takumi twisted out of his reach. He then twisted and hit Hunny which sent him to the ground.

"**Don't you dare interfere you stupid idiot!" ** Takumi yelled darkly before trying to attack Hunny again.

Haruhi who had decided to get some food for her son stepped through the now broken door shocked. She looked around the room, mouth nearly hitting the ground, before her eyes landed on Takumi who was about to attack hunny and Hiroshi who was facing Mori. She dropped the food and ran toward her sons raised fists. 'Thwack' 'Thwack' Haruhi had hit her sons on the head, she was mad. She stood before her sons who shrunk at her gaze she seemed to be growing, even the hosts and parents shivered as they realized how scary Haruhi can be.

"**What the hell happened here!**" She yelled her sons who looked away in shame.

Yasuo groaned from under the T.V. "Oh my god Yasuo!." Haruhi screeched in shock as she ran over to her unconscious son and grabbed the T.V off him. She picked him up and held him, she turned back to her sons a dark aura surrounding her, the hosts and parents shrunk in shock, and she seemed to get bigger, her sons whimpered.

**********************20 min later*********************************

Haruhi sat on the only chair that seemed to have made it out of the entire fight (not including the hosts and parents) glaring at the hosts *why the hell didn't they stop them*, her sons Hiroshi and Takumi sat on the ground whimpering. She sighed while hugging the still unconscious Yasuo "I am so sorry for my sons actions don't worry about the room I'll pay for damages and medical bills. After all it was my sons fault.' She said bowing her head "Mori, Hunny I apologies my sons attacked you."

"Oh it's all right Haru-chan they didn't hurt us that much." Hunny said laughing a bit, Mori just nodded.

"My sons don't normally do this but I guess they were still upset about being woken up this morning." She said smiling, the hosts and parents sweet dropped.

"But mom the twins provoked…" Hiroshi tried but Haruhi cut him by glaring at him he sat back down and stared at the ground. Takumi remained quiet.

"I think the best thing is for you two to apologies to them **Now**" Haruhi said seriously.

Hiroshi and Takumi whimpered and stood from the ground, they bowed "we are extremely sorry for what happened it won't happen again." They said in perfect sink, fists clenched. Haruhi sighed and looked back at the hosts "I really am sorry but I think we should call it a day and besides I need to take my now bruised sons to the doctors to be checked and Hunny, Mori don't forget to send me the medical bills." She smiled before walking toward the door with Hiroshi and Takumi fallowing silently behind her.

"Well that was interesting." Yuzuru said looking at Tamiki.

"Yes I believe those boys are quiet talented. They were able to actually face my sons, I would have like to see who would have won." Morinozuka said smiling. Mori and Hunny both grunted in response.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own.

* * *

Haruhi woke up the next morning to someone knocking on the door really loudly. Haruhi groaned and looked at the clock it was 7 in the morning and she wasn't happy. Ever since yesterday she wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone especially since what happened at the meeting yesterday. She sighed and looked over at her sons before slowly getting up. 1) She didn't want her sons waking up since she blamed herself for what happened yesterday and 2) the banging was getting louder and it was starting to irritate her. She silently stumbled toward the door.

"Hello?" she asked rubbing her eyes

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled but soon trailed off when he looked Haruhi over "Haruhi?"

"Tamiki what are you…" she then looked behind him and sure enough the entire host club was there gawking over what Haruhi was wearing. It was long baby blue night gown and ended mid-thigh she wore mini shorts under because the night gown was kind of revealing. The hosts all looked away blushing all trying to remind themselves they were married or engaged.

"Haruhi what are you wearing?" Tamiki asked in a concerning father voice.

Haruhi looked down tilted her head to the side "well my P.J obviously geez Tamiki I thought you were smart." She said rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean P.J?" he exclaimed really loudly "those are inappropriate for a young lady like yourself to wear. What if a pervert tries to sexually harass you?" by this time Tamiki was yelling, much to Haruhi displeasure. She quickly put her hand over the blond idiot's mouth stopping him mid-sentence.

"Tamiki please be quiet my sons are still asleep and if you keep yelling like that then they will wake up and be even madder than they were yesterday. Do want to be beaten up by a 9 year old?" Haruhi asked looking him in the eyes.

Tamiki blushed before shaking his head. Haruhi let go and smiled "good. Now what are using doing here and who let use up? It's like 7:20 in the morning. People still sleep during this time you know." She said hands on her hips the hosts couldn't help but blush as Haruhi looked really sexy.

Kyoya cleared his throat "can we come in? we have something to ask you and the receptionist let us up" he said pushing his glasses up.

Haruhi sighed it was like the old days "Alright but you have to be quiet or you'll wake the boys up and then all hell will break lose." She held the doors open and the hosts walked toward the lounge but Haruhi stopped them and pointed to the bed were three young boys slept soundlessly. She then nodded toward the kitchen. "Would use like a coffee or Tea?" she asked they each sat down.

"Coffee please." Tamiki said smiling

"Same." Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect sink

"Coffee please Haru-chan." Hani said smiling Mori just nodded.

"Coffee will be fine." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up into a glare (honestly he should buy tighter glasses).

Haruhi nodded and made them each there special coffee, she assumed they were the same as when they were in high school. She smiled and opened the cupboard and grabbed some biscuits but unfortunately for her they were on the top shelf so she had to reach up. The hosts all looked at Haruhi reaching for something on the top shelf and her nightgown started coming up as she went higher they all turned away blushing. They all reminded themselves they were married and engaged again.

Haruhi set the cups down and biscuits she smiled and sat next to Mori. "Well what did use want to ask and why so early in the morning?"

*Straight to the point I see* Kyoya thought as he looked at Haruhi. "Well we came because we were interested about how you became pregnant." he said lifting his glasses to a glare.

"I told use yesterday." she said irritated.

"Yes I know and I remembered something similar happened at my families hospital but it was reported that a few sperm tubes went missing and well what I'm trying to say is we want a test done to see who the father is to the triplets."

"Wait I don't think it's any of your business…" Haruhi tried

"Actually it might be." Kyoya said

"What Kyo-chan is trying to say is that some of our sperm tubes went missing and weeelllll…" Hunny said smiling.

"Wait, wait hold on even if they went missing it's impossible to know if they were even taken on the same day I went for the check-up." Haruhi said shaking her head.

"That's not entirely true I went to the records and apparently some doctor was fired the day after you went for your check-up because he was caught stealing sperms and selling them illegally and so when they checked all the sperm tubes they found some of ours were missing and said doctor confessed that he had taken them but they went missing and so he doesn't know where they are. He also said that they were taken on the same day you went for a check-up and so we think it may be possible that they are one of our sons." Kyoya said lifting his glasses into a glare.

Haruhi stared intensely at the hosts before sighing "And what will happen if they turn out to be one of yours what then?"

"Well we haven't really thought that far." Hikaru said rubbing the back of his neck smiling awkwardly. "But Haruhi we want to hang out with the boys anyway. We want to get to know them and that's another reason why we came today to ask if use weren't doing anything, would use possible want to hang out like the good old days." He said smiling.

"Yea Haru-chan and it gives us a chance to get to know the boys and maybe the boys will like us more." Hani said smiling, while Mori nodded in agreement.

"I don't know guys…" Haruhi said looking toward the lounge were said triplets were sleeping soundly.

"Please Haruhi they will love today and we can have fun and they will call me daddy…" Tamaki's eyes glazed over as he imagined them calling him father.

"What are you talking about Baka?" Hikaru said hitting Tamaki across the head "they might be my and kaoru's sons and there is no way I'll allow them to call you daddy pervert!"

"Hay they might be mine two and Takashi's." Hani said smiling.

"They might be mine as well." Kyoya said folding his arms.

Haruhi sighed *this isn't going to go well* she thought as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I am not a pervert!" Tamiki shouted

"Ha ha Tono's a perv." The twins said in perfect sink.

Tamiki started getting irritated wile Hunny ate some biscuits, with Mori watching over them and Kyoya shaking his head.

"Like I would allow my sons to be around you shady twins there is just no way!" Tamaki shouted

Haruhi sighed again this is just like the old days. *The boys* she thought a bit too late. "Tamaki I told you to be quiet…" but Haruhi was interrupted when a vase came flying at Tamaki's head. The triplets had woken up and the temperature in the room seemed to drop.

Tamaki screamed as he tried to avoid the vase, it smashed against the wall as the triplets were seen standing up behind the couch with a murderous look in their eyes.

"**Why does it seem..." **Takumi said in a deadly voice

"**Like every time…"** Yasuo said rubbing his eyes

"**We try getting some sleep…" **Hiroshi said glaring at the hosts

"**Some idiot tries to wake us up." **They said in perfect sink.

The twins shrank behind Haruhi and Tamaki screamed and hid behind Haruhi too.

"Waaahhh the triplets look scary." Hani cried as he hid behind Haruhi. Mori and Kyoya felt shivers run down there spines as they looked at the boys, it took all they had to not hide behind Haruhi. Haruhi sighed as she watched her sons dark auras grow she could feel the hosts shiver and shrink behind her.

"Come now boys I have to pay for that vase." She sighed "did use have a good sleep?" she asked smiling. The triplets looked at her like she had grown a third eye, Haruhi sighed *I told you Tamaki*

"**What is that blond idiot and stupid followers doing here? Why did the blond idiot wake us up at an ungodly hour?" **They said darkly.

"Well they came to say hello and to ask if use wanted to hang out. Right guys?" she said turning to the hosts.

The four behind Haruhi peeked behind her and nodded; Haruhi shook her head and turned back to the boys.

"Is it just me or do they look like Hunny and Kyoya when they wake up?" Hikaru whispered to Tamiki and Kaoru, they both nodded in agreement.

"**Well too bad…" **Yasuo said folding his arms.

"**We don't want to go any were…" **Takumi said tiredly

"**With them and besides…" **Hiroshi said looking the hosts over.

"**It's too early and were still tired. So if they so desperately want to hang out they can go hang out with themselves." **They finished in perfect dink.

Haruhi sighed and walked toward her sons, the hosts all froze in shock as they watched her walk toward the demons. Haruhi stopped in front of them and leaned down and softly kissed their heads, she then crouched down to their level and proceeded to hug them. She leaned back and smiled; she brushed the stray hairs covering their eyes and attempted to make them look tidy. "I know it's early and use are still tired but how about use change and I make use breakfast. Then we can decide with the hosts what we're going to do today. Ok?" she said smiling lovingly at them.

They grumbled "But we don't wana." They whined the dark aura all but depleted.

"Come on boys they came all this way and it's rude to send them off empty handed." She coaxed, the boys sighed "Fine." They said in defeat.

Haruhi smiled, standing up she kissed the boys heads, "Now go get changed and I'll see about breakfast." They nodded and walked toward the room but not before grumbling "they better not show up tomorrow."

The hosts stared in shock at how Haruhi handled that so well, "Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, if use don't close your mouths then use will catch flies." She said shaking her head "Did use want breakfast?"

"Sure a homemade breakfast by Haruhi is always the sweetest." The twins said in perfect sink.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Hay do use remember when I had to wakes use up because Tamaki came to my house early in the morning begging me to help." The hosts all nodded, as they remember switching off their phones so a certain blond idiot couldn't wake them up.

_Knock, knock_

_Haruhi rubbed her eyes "Hello?"_

_Haruhi my beautiful daughter daddy needs your help." Tamaki said urgently._

"_Tamaki senpai do you know what time it is?" she said tiredly._

"_But, but I need your help, the others and mamma aren't answering their phones something must have happened." He said crying._

"_Tamaki did you try going over there?" Haruhi asked irritated._

"_Yes but the maids and butlers won't let me in and I really need your help." Tamaki said giving the puppy dog eyes._

_Haruhi sighed "sorry senpai but I'm too tired."_

_Tamaki shoulders sagged and he walked away muttering, the families split up and daughter won't help daddy. He looked back puppy dog eyes full force. Haruhi sighed *dam puppy dog eyes* "fine, fine just let me get changed."_

"_Yay my beautiful daughter, thank you thank you thank you!" he yelled grabbing Haruhi and hugging her tightly._

"_Senpai… can't… breath." She said trying to push him off._

"_Oh sorry." He said sheepishly._

_***********************TIME SKIP*********************************_

_They stopped outside the Hitachiin mansion and Haruhi got out, she sighed as she looked at the huge house "stupid rich bastards." She muttered under her breath. She walked in and was led toward the twin's room. She smiled when she saw them curled into each other she had to admit they looked so innocent and cute. You wouldn't have been able to tell that they were delinquents she laughed and walked to Kaoru's side of the bed. _

"_Kaoru it's time to wake up." She said kneeling on the ground, she placed her hands on the side of the bed and looked at him. _

"_Kaoru, Kaoru it's time to wake up." She leaned over and shook his arm. _

"_Mmm not now." He said as he turned and faced her still sleeping._

"_Come on Kao it's time to wake up." She said shaking his arm harder._

_This time he opened his eyes. "Haruhi?" he said looking in her Bambi eyes._

_She smiled "Your awake." She leaned back, as he shot up turning away and blushing. _

_Haruhi being oblivious didn't see and instead walked to the other side of the bed and tried waking Hikaru up._

"_Hikaru come on sleepy head wakey, wakey." She said shaking his arm. _

_Hikaru mumbled "no"_

"_Hika wake up." Kaoru tried._

_Hikaru sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Kao what's wrong?"_

_Haruhi leaned over and whispered in Hikaru's ear "Hikaru if you don't wake up I'll drag you down stairs. I am not spending the day with Tamaki alone." Haruhi said irritated now._

_Hikaru jumped in fright and turned looking at Haruhi "Haruhi?" _

"_Hay Tamaki senpai is waiting down stairs so hurry up and don't go back to sleep." she said walking out. The twins looked at each other and groaned._

_The twins walked down the stairs 30 minutes later and followed Haruhi to the awaiting limo. Once the twins sat comfortable they glared at Tamaki who shrunk into his chair, Haruhi didn't seem to notice._


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own._

* * *

_Morinozuka mansion Haruhi followed a maid toward Hunny's room, apparently he stayed the night and now she has to wake them up. "Stupid cowardly bastards." She muttered under her breath. The maid stopped outside the room and bowed Haruhi thanked her and walked in. She smiled as she walked to the side of the room and opened the curtains. "Hunny senpai it's time to wake up." She said walking over to the bed. Were Hunny started to wake. _

_She silently lifted him to a sitting position and grabbed Usachan. "Come on Hunny senpai its time to wake up."_

"_Haru-chan? I'm still sleepy." He said rubbing his eyes._

"_I know Hunny senpai but Tamaki and the twins are waiting in the limo. So we have to get up ok?" she said looking at the small senior, who looked at her and smiled "Ok Haru-chan."_

_She smiled "I'll go wake Mori senpai then." She said waving._

"_Alright Haru-chan." He said smiling but as soon as she left he threw the lamp at the wall, angry because he had to wake up._

_Haruhi walked down the long hallway lost she had checked the last two rooms. *How many god dam rooms do you need." She walked up to the next room and saw someone sleeping in the bed. *Finally* she thought. She walked quietly up to the bed and looked at the sleeping figure "wait you're not Mori senpai." She said leaning closer to him. Suddenly he woke up "Aaah." He screamed._

_Haruhi sweet dropped "Calm down I'm looking for Mori senpai's room." she said holding up her hands up._

"_Well this isn't his room, his is across from mine. Who are you?" he asked curious._

"_Oh right sorry, I'm Haruhi fujioka nice to meet you…" she said holding her hand out._

"_Um Satoshi Mori's younger brother." He said shaking her hand._

"_Sorry for barging into your room I thought you were Mori." She said laughing awkwardly._

"_It's ok." He said rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Thanks for the direction." She said waving. _

"_Sure." He said waving *wow she was kind of cute* he secretly thought._

_Haruhi walked into Moris room and found it plain. She smiled and walked toward the bed, she smiled and reached out to shake him when he caught her wrist. He opened his eyes and looked at her._

"_Mourning senpai." She said cheerfully "Everyone's waiting in the limo outside and Hunny senpai's awake too."_

_He nodded and let go of her wrist, Haruhi smiled "I'll wait by the front door." She said waving, he nodded again._

_Hunny and Mori walked down the hallway irritated with the blond idiot but when they saw Haruhi Hunny smiled and Mori nodded as they walked toward the limo. Haruhi got in, followed by Mori and Hunny, who glared at Tamaki who shrunk into the seat more._

_Haruhi asked Tamaki to stop at the café so she could get a coffee. He tried to say no and that they needed to get Kyoya but Haruhi won. "Did use want anything?" she asked the others, who shook their heads saying they will wait for when they went to have breakfast. She nodded and walked in, she came out hold a black coffee._

"_Ok we can go now." She said smiling the others looked at her confused._

"_Um Haru-chan who is the coffee for?" Hunny asked curious._

"_Kyoya senpai, since one of use are going to wake him up I thought if you gave him this then he won't be that cruel." She said shrugging; they looked at her like she was crazy._

"_Um… Haruhi you do realise we aren't going to wake him up." Kaoru said looking nervous _

"_You are." Hikaru finished._

"_But, but I woke everyone else up." She said angry now._

"_We know but you see we…" Tamaki tried as they stopped outside Kyoya's mansion, he snapped his fingers and suddenly Haruhi found herself outside the limo on the ground coffee in hand. She stood and tried to open the door but they had locked it. _

"_Sorry Haru-chan but we all have to watch the car." Hunny said happily _

"_Yea sorry Haruhi…" Kaoru said _

"_But good luck." Hikaru finished._

_Haruhi sighed "stupid cowards" she muttered under her breath. She sighed again and walked toward the door. The maid bowed her head as they stood outside Kyoya's room. The maid seemed nervous but Haruhi smiled and walked in. Haruhi looked around and found stairs that probably lead to his bed. "Stupid rich bastard" she muttered under her breath. _

_She silently walked up the stairs and looked at the lump on the bed that was Kyoya, *well better get this over with.* she thought as she walked toward the bed. _

"_Kyoya senpai time to wake up." She said loudly. He just twitched in response. She tried shaking his arm but he turned over, "Kyoya senpai wakey, wakey." She tried but he twitched in response again._

_Haruhi sighed *fine then* she thought. She placed the coffee on the bed side table and grabbed his glasses. She then climbed on the bed and grabbed his arms and pulled him up into a sitting position she gently brushed his hair out of his eyes and placed his glasses on his face. Kyoya grumbled and opened his eyes. "__**Haruhi what do you think you're doing**__? He asked darkly._

_Haruhi ignored the dark tone in his voice and leaned over to grab the coffee, much to Kyoya's displeasure. "Good morning Kyoya senpai, it's time to get up. The others are waiting down stairs for us in the limo and we can't keep them waiting." She said handing him his coffee._

_He looked at her then the coffee he sighed and grabbed the coffee "Fine." he muttered getting up. Haruhi sat on the bed for a while, then got up and said "I'll wait for you down stairs."_

_Meanwhile in the limo the 5 hosts all looked guiltily at each other._

"_Poor Haru-chan do you think she's ok?" Hunny asked hugging Usachan closer. _

"_I'm sure she's fine." Hikaru and Kaoru said in perfect sink but inside they were nervous._

_Haruhi waited by the door down stairs for Kyoya "stupid cowardly bastards." She kept muttering under her breath. Kyoya came down the stairs coffee in hand grumbling about being woken up. "Hurry up Haruhi." He said passing her. They walked toward the limo, Kyoya a little faster because he wanted to kill the blond idiot and company for not only waking him up but sending a girl to do it. He knew why they sent Haruhi; it was because he couldn't hit her or throw her out the window and so he was going to hit them or settel for a harsher punishment. _

_He grabbed the handle but found it locked. "__**If you cowards don't open this door right now I'll send the guard's to smash the car, with use inside it.**__" He said darkly._

_Haruhi sweet dropped as she herd the car locks click, Kyoya nodded and wrenched the door open, Haruhi thought the door was going to be pulled off but it stayed strong. She cautiously got in and shut the door softly. She found she was the only one sitting next to Kyoya, who sat glaring at the other hosts, a dark aura emanating from him. She looked out the window and sighed._

Haruhi laughed "use were so adorable when use slept, so innocent" looking up at the hosts who were all blushing, she giggled "I remember after that we went to a restaurant and we were almost kicked out because of you and the twins" she said looking at the twins and Tamaki who smiled when they remembered. The triplets looked up from there breakfast and snickered. "Oh wait here." Haruhi said hurrying off to her room. She came back 20 minutes later with a scrap book she made. She placed it in front of the triplets, they looked at each other and opened it and burst out laughing. The hosts all looked at each other curious, Haruhi smiled and showed the hosts. It was pictures of them sleeping, "But, but how?" Hikaru asked shocked.

"Well I may have brought the camera use gave me for my birthday and I thought might as well so I took pictures of use sleeping." She giggled as the hosts looked at her shocked "I even showed Renge she freaked and begged me for some but I told her I couldn't and she even offered to pay me but I told her I just couldn't.

"Hay these are from when we had that sleep over." Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at the next page.

"Wait is that Tamaki asleep at the piano?" Kaoru asked.

"Were…" Tamaki looked at the picture of him and his Kuma chan

"Yea well I took a lot of pictures of you guys." She giggled "even when I caught you guys asleep in the club room, I thought it was pretty funny." She said laughing.

Sure enough there were pictures of them asleep in the club room; Mori was slumped on the chair mouth open slightly. He looked so peaceful Haruhi couldn't resist. Kyoya was next, he was sitting on another chair with his laptop in front of him and his glasses askew, he had his head on the table, and it looked really uncomfortable. But Haruhi had secretly taken off his glasses and moved his head to a comfier position. Hunny was asleep on the couch with his pink bunny blanket and Usa-chan, he had his thumb in his mouth and looked so cute. Hikaru and Kaoru were curled up against each other fast asleep on the single couch. They looked so innocent so Haruhi took a picture and placed a blanket on them. Tamaki was curled on the ground, he almost resembled a puppy, and he was hugging his Kuma chan close to his chest.

Haruhi sighed "it was so peaceful till the twins woke up and then everyone else." she laughed "Kyoya and Hunny were so mad." she said standing and taking all the dishes.

"Well we were wondering what you boys would like to do today?" Tamaki asked smiling.

The triplets thought for a moment and stared blankly at the hosts, they shrugged there answer. The hosts slumped (besides Mori and Kyoya).

Haruhi could see the guys saddened faces and thought for a moment, and then it hit her. "Hey Hunny, Mori isn't there a kendo tournament happening sometime today?" she asked curiously.

Hunny looked curiously at her "Yea there is, me and Takashi are going there later to support Satoshi chan. Why?"

Haruhi sighed *idiots* but smiled "How about this we go to the kendo tournament, then we go to a restaurant for lunch." The triplets immediately perked at this *a kendo tournament cool* they thought together.

"Wow can we really go mummy can we can we?" Takumi pleaded puppy dog eyes.

"I would love to go too we haven't been to a tournament in ages." Yasuo said smiling

The hosts immediately perked at this (Mori and Kyoya just sat there nodding there agreement).

"Alright we'll go." Tamaki said dramatically. While Hiroshi was deep in thought, *I wonder if I should call the doctor or wait till this stupid day's over* he sighed *what should I do?*

"… Don't you think Hiroshi?" Takumi asked looking at his brother.

"Hmm what sorry Takumi I was thinking of something what did you say?" Hiroshi said smiling.

"I was asking; what you thought of the tournament idea silly." Takumi said laughing.

"Oh right I would love to go. Now if you'll excuse me." He said getting up from the table.

Haruhi looked at her son confused "Are you alright Hiroshi?"

"I'm fine mother I just realized I need to call a friend." Hiroshi said smiling, before walking toward his and his brother's room. Takumi and Yasuo immediately knew who he was calling and decided to wait till later to find out.

"Um… did we do something wrong?" the twins said in perfect sink.

"No Hiroshi just needs to call a friend so we shouldn't question it. Mummy why don't you go change and I and Yasuo keep the hosts company." Takumi said cheerfully.

Haruhi nodded while the hosts looked nervous. As soon as Haruhi left they sat in silence, it unnerved the hosts, while Yasuo and Takumi smiled fake smiles.

"So use want to, Hang. Out." Yasuo asked smiling

The hosts all nodded. "And what brought this on? If I may ask?" Yasuo said putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward smiling a Cheshire smile.

"Well we realized we got off on the wrong foot so we thought we might try and get reacquainted with one another." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Well thanks but we don't really want to get reacquainted and besides we don't trusts use." Yasuo and Takumi said looking at them wearily because Hiroshi wasn't here to take the glasses guy on.

"I hope this isn't another way to get into our good books because believe us when we say, its not going to be easy." Yasuo and Takumi said smiling.

"We just want to get to know one another..." koaru said eye twitching.

"Yea and besides we wouldn't want a repeat of yesterday now would we." Hikaru said smiling the triplets stiffened.

There eyes narrowed but said nothing, they sat in silence once again.

Meanwhile in the room …

"Is it done?" Hiroshi asked through the phone.

"Good bring it to the kendo tournament at 10 Got it." He asked in a serious tone.

"Oh and I don't like to be disappointed." He said with a voice that could out matched Kyoya's. He hung up and smiled *this will be interesting.*

Hiroshi walked out and joined his brothers at the table.

"Hiroshi what took you so long?" Takumi asked curious.

"Sorry about that, it won't happen again." He said smiling.

"Everyone ready?" Haruhi asked coming out of the rooms all the hosts nodded.

"Mommy can we take my car?" Takumi asked jumping into Haruhi's arms. She smiled "Sure sweet heart."

They walked down stairs and Haruhi gave the chauffeur the ticket.

"Haruhi you know you can ride with us." Tamaki said smiling

"Oh its OK guys really if my sons want to ride in their cars then there really is no point in arguing and besides its there day today but thanks anyway." She said smiling.

The hosts all stared in aware as a black Lamborghini pulled up next to them Haruhi smiled as the chauffeur, who gave her the keys.

"Wait Haruhi this is your car?" the twins yelled.

"Well yea it technically is till Takumi gets older." Haruhi said smiling.

"What do you mean gets older?" Tamaki and the twins yelled.

"Well I made a deal; that if they could be at the head of their class and not get kicked out of the school I'll get them whatever they wanted. The boys said they wanted a car any car they choose and not a toy car either so I agreed but I didn't know they all wanted different cars so as promised they were ahead of their class by a whole year and so I brought them their cars and had them shipped here." She said sighing.

"But that means you have three cars." the twins said casually getting over the shock of Haruhi buying a car like this.

"Well technically I have four." She said smiling at them as she went around to the driver's side and Hiroshi and Yasuo got at the back while Takumi the front. "We'll see use there." Haruhi said getting in.

"_**Make sure you follow them." The women said smiling evilly. "This is your target, I want them gone, use any means necessary. DO NOT fail me." She said handing him a picture of his targets.**_

_**He nodded and left the room. The women smiled and giggled darkly.**_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own.

* * *

Haruhi and the triplets parked in the parking lot of a large white building. Haruhi smiled as she prayed the boys will be happy. They exited there car as the hosts limo finally pulled up next to her. She smiled at them but was immediately enveloped in a bone crushing hug from a crying Tamaki.

"What the hell was that Haruhi?" Hikaru asked angry.

"Help?" Haruhi squeaked the triplets were immediately by her side ripping Haruhi from Tamaki's grasp, Hiroshi stood his ground and glared at Tamaki, a look that said come any closer and I will kill you. Tamaki yelped and hid behind Kyoya.

Takumi and Yasuo were helping poor Haruhi breath. "Tamaki I don't want to die. Idiot." She said before looking at Hikaru. "What do you mean what the hell was that?" she said tilting her head to the side.

"The driving!" he yelled "You were driving like a mad man. We actually thought you were going to die!" the others nodded in agreement.

Haruhi looked sheepish "Sorry about that guys. I didn't mean it and anyway I'm alive so let's go in she said standing and lifting Takumi. She then grabbed Hiroshi and Yasuo's hands and headed toward the door.

Everyone followed in silence, they walked to the front were Mori and Hunny took the lead and told the lady at the front who they were. They were immediately lead to a window room where they would cheer Satoshi on. Haruhi smiled when she saw Mori and Hunny's mother *great* she thought.

Hunny and Mori smiled and hugged their mothers and shook hands with their fathers. Haruhi and the hosts greeted with smiles.

"Ah miss Fujioka I was wondering when we would see you again." Mori's father said smiling.

"Yes well the hosts wanted to hang out with the boys and please call me Haruhi." Haruhi said as the boys smiled. They nodded and smiled warmly.

"Please call me Akira." Akira Morinozuka said smiling. His wife nodded in agreement and smiled warmly, "Yumi."

"Yorihisa." Yorihisa Haninozuka said smiling. His wife stood by his side smiling. "Natsuki."

Haruhi smiled as did the triplets. "Thank you for having us here Morinozuka san and Haninozuka san. The triplets said smiling.

"Oh please no need to be so formal young ones call us by our names." Natsuki Haninozuka said smiling.

"Oh course." They said smiling "we apologies for yesterday. We didn't get to introduce ourselves properly." They said bowing, Haruhi smiled at her sons.

"I am Hiroshi Fujioka the oldest of my triplet brothers." He said bowing again.

"I am Yasuo the second oldest." Yasuo said smiling.

"And I'm Takumi the youngest." He said tilting his head to the side and smiling. The hosts knew what lied behind that smile but the parents thought he was cute.

They all sat down as the hosts greeted the Haninozuka and Morinozuka family. They sat watching as Satoshi stood. Everyone smiled, "So are you boys interested in martial arts?" Yorihisa Haninozuka asked.

"Well we have in fact tried out kendo and karate, we are all black belts in karate and Hachi-dan (please correct me if I'm wrong or if it seemed un-believable.), we are fast learners." They said in perfect sink.

The parents looked shocked *they are only nine years old fascinating* they all thought.

"That is quite an achievement young ones." Yorihisa Haninozuka.

"Thank you." They said in perfect sink.

Haruhi smiled as she turned and watched the tournament.

Yasuo sat there thinking, *Ha I could beat them.*

*Really brother?* Takumi thought smiling.

*Yes.* he thought not looking over the men fighting.

*Bet ya couldn't.* Takumi challenged *Why you little… of course I could.* he shot back.

*Couldn't.* Takumi said smiling.

*Why I…*

*Stop this nonsense right now. Its time.* Hiroshi said looking at his brothers who nodded. The triplets stood together and bowed to their mother.

"Excuse us a moment. They said mowing.

Haruhi looked suspicious "alright but don't be too long." She said smiling. The triplets nodded and headed for the door.

The triplets walked out the door toward the parking lot, they looked at each other and nodded they were ready. They walked toward the foot path and waited Hiroshi checked the time to make sure the man wasn't late.

"Are you sure this is a good idea I mean it's just that... what if we don't like what we find out?" Yasuo said anxious

"Don't tell me your backing down after all the trouble we went through to get those hairs, not to mention how this will help gets rid of the hosts." Hiroshi said bluntly.

"Yea but I'm scared to find out." Takumi said looking down.

"Not you too Takumi, look if uses feel so strongly against what we're doing then by all means say something now." Hiroshi said looking his brothers over "But if you don't then…"

"Excuse me but are you the Fujioka triplets?" A man asked interrupting Hiroshi.

They turned and stared at the man, "are you the one I was speaking to before?" Hiroshi asked.

"Yes and I have what you want." He said handing them a white envelope.

"Thank you." They said in perfect sink, the man bowed and turned leaving. The triplets stood there a few minutes looking at it.

"Well there is no going back now." Hiroshi said turning it over.

HARUHI'S POV

Haruhi sat there watching the men fight, it was boring and the triplets hadn't returned. *surely it doesn't take that long to go to the bathroom* she sighed *well at least I think they went to the bathroom.* she thought. She waited another 5 minutes before standing and bowing to Hunny and Mori's parents. "Excuse me." She said smiling

The hosts all looked at each other confused before standing and following after her.

Haruhi made her way to the boys bathroom, *Maybe I shouldn't go in there.* she thought as she went to grab the handle.

"I hope you're not thinking of going in there…" the twins said Cheshire cat smiles.

Haruhi stiffened and whirled around shaking her head. "Ah no I-I wasn't I-I w-was looking for the boys." She said sweet forming.

"Well we'll go in and look for them." Hunny said smiling. With that the hosts all (except Kyoya who didn't really want to) went in and looked for the boys.

"Well" Haruhi said smiling as they came out.

"Sorry Haruhi they weren't in there." The twins said shrugging. Something in Haruhi snapped, all the hosts looked at her curious.

"But don't worry Haruhi we'll get the best men on it to find your boys." Tamaki said hands raised smiling. Haruhi didn't appear to be listening; instead she started shaking, as Tamaki started pacing and saying something about fire and army.

"AAhh milord" the twins said but it came out in a squeak. Tamaki stopped and turned facing Haruhi who seemed to grow. He yelped and hid behind Kyoya.

"_**What do you mean there not in there.**_" She said darkly.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own O.H.S host club or any of the characters besides my own.

TRIPLETS POV

The triplets stood there staring at the envelope that would tell them if the hosts really were there fathers.

"Well no going back now." Hiroshi said tearing the top of the envelope.

"Wait, what if it said one of them was our parents? What then?" Yasuo asked.

"Yea would they take mommy away?" Takumi said hugging himself sadly "What if we have to call them papa or d-d-dad…"

"Don't worry, even if it says one of them is our father we still won't let them have our mother." Hiroshi said reassuringly to his brothers. They nodded, as Hiroshi slipped the white piece of paper out.

HOSTS POV AND HARUHI'S

The hosts all stared shock as Haruhi began rushing around grabbing innocent bystanders and shaking him/her till they were knocked out.

"Um Haruhi maybe you should calm down." Tamaki said stepping hesitantly up to the now fuming brunette. Haruhi swiftly turned and glared at the blond idiot who feinted.

As the twins and Kyoya tried to wake the sleeping blond, Mori and Hunny tried to comfort Haruhi.

"Come on Haru-chan there probably outside or something. Well find them right Takashi?" Hunny asked

"Yea." He said ruffling Haruhi's hair, she smiled.

"Alright I'll try outside." And with that she walked toward the door, walking away from the hosts. Mori, Hunny and Kyoya followed after her, the twins looked at each other and dropped the blond and hurried after everyone else. Tamaki woke and hurried after everyone else.

TRIPLETS POV

The triplets all stared at the paper making sure that what they read was true.

"HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE!?" Yasuo screamed

"I-I don't know." Hiroshi stuttered. Clasping the paper tighter.

"H-How can they be…"

"BOY'S!" Haruhi screamed interrupting Takumi. I have been looking every were for you." Haruhi said walking up to the boys, who stepped back.

"Boys what's wrong." Haruhi said a little hurt, the hosts all came running behind Haruhi, which made the triplets fists tighten even more.

"Ah you found them." The twins said in perfect sink, Haruhi nodded.

"Please tell me. Wh-Why are you crying tell me did someone hurt you?" Haruhi started to panic. The triplets were shocked they were really crying, the raised their hands to their faces and pulled back to reveal their fingers wet.

"You know you scared your mother there…"

"SHUT UP!" the triplets said in perfect sink, interrupting Tamaki who stared at them shocked.

"YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, SO WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR GOD DAM MOUTH!" they yelled.

The hosts all looked shocked, Haruhi looked at her boys worried.

"Hay I don't think that was very nic…" Haruhi tried but the triplets looked at her with hate.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THAT… Takumi screamed.

"YOU'RE ALWAYS DEFENDING THEM… Yasuo screamed hatefully.

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? Hiroshi said challenging them

"WE DON'T CARE CAUSE, CAUSE… **WE HATE YOU**!" The triplets yelled throwing the paper toward the hosts, before turning and running away tears falling down their faces.

Haruhi stared shocked it was like something had died inside her why, why would they say that *we hate you, we hate you.* kept echoing in her mind. Tears started to form, as she watched them run from her, her fists tightened *NO, I don't care if they hate me, I love them.* Haruhi thought as ran after her sons.

_**The man followed in the shadows *too bad* he thought *that girl sure is pretty.* he thought as he silently followed them.**_

HOST POV

The hosts all stared in shock as they watched the triplets and Haruhi run away from them.

Kyoya sighed and picked up the crumpled paper the triplets threw toward them. He looked it over "Well isn't this interesting." He said out loud.

"What is that Kyo-chan?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Well it seems those triplets were ahead of us again." He said pushing his glasses up "they had a DNA test already done."

"That would explain why they had stolen Tamaki's hair." Hikaru said nodding.

"Yes but it seems the results are quiet odd." He said as Tamaki snatched the paper away from him and looked at the results. The other hosts all looked over his shoulder, beside Kyoya who stood there arms crossed, everyone's face seemed to pale.

HARUHI'S POV

Haruhi ran after her sons scared, every time she would lose sight of them she would freak but she found them again. *I won't lose them they are my world, after I left the hosts they became everything to me. I would do anything for them, even if they hate me I will love them forever, no matter what.* she thought determined.

"Boys please wait." She shouted after them, they seemed to have ignored her so she speeds up. Please she begged, hand reached out trying to catch them.

TRIPLETES POV

Why, why were they running? Why had they said those words to their mother? Was it because they felt betrayed? Did they really hate her for what those perverts did? Nothing makes sense it's frustrating they thought turning and heading toward a nearby park. They heard there mothers desperate please.

"Boys please." She called from afar but how far? Should they stop? What should they do? They ran faster, hearts racing tears in their eyes.

_**Little did they know darkness was following them something that would change them drastically…**_

THE HOSTS POV

The results were dropped on the ground as they looked up, faces paled. It was like everything had come crashing down before them.

"That means those boys are technically…" Koaru said finding his voice

"…all of our sons." Hikaru finished looking toward Kyoya.

"It would appear so. Unless it is wrong but it doesn't look like it." Kyoya said pushing his glasses to a glare.

"But how is that even possible." Tamaki screamed "We can't all be there fathers!"

"Well I think it awesome." Hunny said smiling everyone just stared at him.

Kyoya sighed "This could cause problems. Come on we have to find them." He said starting off in the direction Haruhi and the triplets headed.

TRIPLETS POV

They had finally made it to the park were they couldn't run any more there feet wouldn't let them. They stopped Takumi collapsed and cried, Hiroshi dropped to his knees looking pale, and he was breathing hard from all the running. Yasuo stood looking at nothing; it was like everything was lost to him. He had said those hateful words to his mother and now all that was left was regret, it was a horrible feeling and he felt like collapsing like his brothers and curling into himself.

"YASUO…" someone screamed interrupting his thoughts. He felt himself falling and the ground coming toward him at an alarming speed.

HARUHI POV

Haruhi saw the boys run toward the park, she sighed with relief as she saw them stop. She jogged smiling that they had stopped, she wiped the left over tears and smiled as she thought of hugging them again even if they would push her away she didn't care as long as they were in her arms.

She watched as Takumi collapsed and cried, it was like another piece of her broke, Hiroshi dropping to his knees, he looked lost, broken, another piece of her dying away as she watched. Then something caught her eye as she turned to Yasuo, someone in black holding a gun that was aimed for *Yasuo* she thought. With strength she didn't know she had she sprinted toward her son.

"YASUO…" she screamed

'**Bang'**

It was like time had stopped as she leapt forward, opening her arms for her son, she wrapped her arms around him as they fell toward the ground. She curled over him taking the impact of the ground. She laid there breathing.

"Mom." He said into her chest…


End file.
